Welcome to Ga'Hoole
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: As Kowalski finished his new invention the four penguins have been transported to the owl kingdom. Now they need to find a way to go back home. Ratings may change. Please no flames. Anonymous reviews are allowed. Chapter 12 is up
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day at Central zoo. The penguins are having a day off beause every satuday is a day off.

"Eureka!" Kowalski sauddenly shouted at excitement

Skipper, Private and Rico rushed inside Kowalski's lab. Skipper stained with cofee around his feathers.

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted while starring at him with daggers

"I'm sorry guys. But I did finished my brand new invention." as he uncovered his invention "It's called the Transportaro."

"what's with the wierd name?" Skipper asked Kowalski

"Do we need to do this again?" Kowalski said with a raised eye brow

"Never mind" Skipper said in a annoyed way

"what does it do?" Private asked

"This transporter can transport us to anywhere we want" Kowalski said as he turned on the machine

"Let's go to the fish market!" Private said cheerfully

"Fish market it is."

As the machine went on the four penguins are getting ready to hop inside the machine. After the four penguins hopped inside thunder storm came to the city blacking out the whole zoo and the penguins went black. After a while finally they woke up from being unconcious.

"Where are we?" Skipper said as he stood up

"I believe were at a nest." Kowalski told Skipper

"What the deuce!" Skipper shouted as he see himself with very long wings and long legs "Kowalski status report!"

"I think we've been turned into barn owls." as Kowalski puts one of his wing tips to chin "I believe something went wrong with the machine."

"But what happend?" Skipper said as he saw another barn owl flew into the nest

"Who are you?" Skipper asked the barn owl

"My name is Soren and welcome to the great tree of Ga'Hoole young tyto's." Soren said as he greeted the four used to be penguins

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please leave a review**_


	2. Chapter 2

As the four use to be penguins woke from their long slumber and greeted by a barn owl named Soren.

"Where are we again?"Skipper asked Soren with a confused look

"You four are at the great tree of Ga'hoole." Soren answered Skipper's still with a confused look

While they were talking another owl flew inside the nest with his helmet and battle claws equiped.

"Soren, king Boron wishes to speak with you and together with this four owls at the parliament." as the owl delivered the message to Soren

"It will be done."Soren replied to the messanger as he fly away to call the others

"Let's walk so you guys could see the great tree of Ga'Hoole."

While heading their way to the Parliament Soren gave a tour of the great tree from top to bottom. The four owls could'nt say a word when they saw the tree and the tousands of owls housing it. They've never seen of such awe inspiring in their entire lives.

"I can't believe this!" Kowalski said with an inspired tone

"Me needer." Skipper said as he was looking the whole environment of the tree

"It's so awe inspiring!" Private said with a cheerful tone

As the five owls reached the parliament Soren bowed down to the king and queen of the great tree.

"Soren how did you find this four tyto's?" King Boron asked Soren

"We found them being carried away by some Pure Ones. We fought them and rescued this four unconscious owls. I asked one of the Pure Ones who sent them out."

_(Flashback)_

_"Who sent you for kidnapping?" Soren asked the wounded Pure One_

_"The Lord high tyto." the Pure one answered Soren's question_

_"Who's the Lord high tyto?" again Soren asked the wounded Pure One_

_"Me...tal...beak" answered the wounded Pure One as he died from so much blood lost_

_"Metalbeak!" Soren whispered to himself_

_(End of Flashback)_

"That's impossible! But you killed Metalbeak." King Boron said

"I did sir, but I think this may be one of his trusted and loyal soldiers carrying on his name." Soren said to king Boron "At first I can't believe it either when I heard that name"

"But don't worry your majesty we will find this new Lord high tyto." Gylfie said

"All of us will find him." Soren added

"And we will." King Boron said

"Now owls state your names." requested King Boron to the four owls

The four owls walked infront of the king and queen and one by one told them their names.

"My name is Skipper and I'm the leader of this three owls." Skipper said with a confident tone

"My name is Kowalski and I'm in charge with our tacticts." Kowalski said

"My name is Rico I handle all of our weaponry." as Rico said those words he was very joyful that he can speak properly and clearly

"My name is Private I handle the supplies." Private said with a joyful tone

"Understood your band will be trained with Soren's band." King Boron said to the four new owls

"For now take a break for all that has happend to the four of you." Queen Barran told the four owls "And later a guardian will call you for dinner."

"And tomorrow we'll asign you to your reccomended chaw's" added king Boron

Later that night the four owls are talking a way to find the portal back home.

"Kowalski how long can that portal stay open?" Skipper asked his second in command

"Probably...4 to 5 years. If we can't find that portal will be stuck here forever." Kowalski said with a worried expression

"Wow that's a very long time." Private said with an impressed tone

"But where can we find the portal?" Skipper asked

"I looked at a map of this whole owl kingdom earlier at the library and it will take us about..."

"Well?" Skipper said

"It will take us a very long time to find it" Kowalski said with a deppressrd tone

"Maybe we should learn their ways." Private sugested

"Ok I approve that we will train with them tomorrow."

After a while talking of a plan to find the portal to get back home when a whiskered screech owl flew in they're hallow.

"And you are?" Skipper asked the old whiskered screech owl

"I'm Ezylryb. I am the one who taught Soren and his friends how ro realy fly."

"So your going to teach us how to fly?" Skipper asked Ezylryb

"Yes" Ezylryb responded

"But why?" Private asked

"The four of you look like owls that still can't fly." said Ezylryb "We'll start tomorrow with a little branching. But first we'll have to go eat at the great hall."

* * *

_**To be cotinued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the four owls walked all the way down to the great hall they saw many owlet's at one corner. They saw Soren telling a story for the young owlet's. Private asked Skipper if he can listen to Soren's stories.

"Does he always tell stories like that?" Skipper asked Digger

"Yup he always impress those yung owlet's with his stories." Digger said as Kowalski walking towards the two owls

"What kind of stories does he tell?" Kowalski asked Digger

"He sometimes tell stories about _The Battle Of The Ice Claws _and sometimes stories about the adventures of our band."

While the three owls were talking Soren was just about to finish his story to the owlet's.

"As it was in the old ages, so it was in the new. The Guardians upheld their oath that night. They made strong the weak and mended the broken, and when the sun shine again that morning all can see that they had vanquished the evil."

"With the peace restored it was time for celebration and recognition that our small band of owls who faith and storm into the tree now stood before it's king and queen as young guardians."

"And they finaly with all they're hearts to take that ancient oath: _To mend those who are broken, to make strong the weak, and without hesitation vanquish the evil._" there was a moment of silence before he continued

"For as we know Nyra escaped. And Kludd? Kludd was never found" as Soren said those words the young owlet's were very amaze

"Your stories never get old." one of the owlet's said

"Maybe someday I'll tell you about _The Battle Of The Ice Claws _again_." Soren said to all of the owlet's_

"That would be great!" after the owlet said those words Private walked over to Soren

"Wow! That's one of the greatest stories I've ever heard!" Private told Soren with a joyful tone

"Thanks Private."

After Soren told the story both him and Private went to the table were they're friends are. While eating Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private just stared at there food with a disggusted looked. They only eat fish and only fish they have not eaten anything else but fish and popcorn not rats and moth.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Gylfie asked the four owls with a worried expression

"Yeah you guys look like the owls that doesn't like rats or moth." Digger said "Hey do you know what they call an owl who doesn't eat?"

"What?" Private asked

"A worm-owl" after Digger said the punchline of the joke everybody looked at him with an awkward way "What? That was a great owl joke!"

"The truth is well we aren't use to eating this kind of food." Kowalski said as he backed away from the bowl

"Come on if you don't eat you'll get weak." Soren encourages them

"okay" Skipper said as he puts a moth inside his beak and trying to find the taste. As everybody looks at Skipper when he swallowed the moth "Not bad." Skipper said as he smiles and ate some more

"If Skipper can do it we all can." Kowalski said as all three of them ate the moth and smiled cause of the taste

"We haven't introduce ourselves properly yet. My name's Gylfie the navigator of our band." Gylfie said as she smiled

"I'm Digger the tracker and joker of our band." Digger said as he chukled a little

"I'm Twilight a poet warrior of our band."

"You guys already know me as Soren the leader of our band."

After dinner all of them bid farewell and returned back to they're hollows. Skipper and Rico went back to they're hollow, Private and Kowalski went to the Great Tree's library.

"It's good that the other owls tought us how to read." Kowalski said as Private nods "Hey Private what are you reading anyway?"

"The Battle of the Ice Claws. It's a smashing story." as Private smiled and kept on reading and Ezylryb flew inside the library

"Doing a wee hours reading boys?" as Ezylryb looked at the two almost sleepy owls and he chuckled a bit"I also found Soren reading that favorite story."

"Is Lize of Kiel true?" Private asked Ezylryb with a polite tone

"Yes. As matter the of fact your already talking to him."

"You Ezylryb? That's just fantastic! I never thought the hero of _The Battle Of The Ice claws _is here standing infront of me." Private was surprised to see the brave and couragious Lize of Kiel would be the one who's going to teach them how to fly "But why go the name Ezylryb?"

"Same as Soren. Cause everybody already knows me." Ezylryb smiled at Private "You two should already take a rest it's almost first light. Remember that I'll be the one who's going to teach you how to fly."

As Ezylryb flew away from the library the two owls went back to they're hollows to take a rest. Meanwhile at St. Aegolius Nyra and some other Pure Ones captured an owl and has been taken to Metalbeak.

"My lord we found this owl that will be a good asset to us." Nyra said and looked at the owl with a metal mask

"Owl state your name." the masked owl asked the female short-eared owl

"Kit..Kitka" the young great horned owl said with a freightend tone

"You have the right to be afraid to the lord high tyto." the white barn owl told the young short-eared owl

"From now on your name will be: Akkti and I have a task for you, if you want to live." as Metalbeak said those words he smiles at Kitka

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**If you guys think the joke is bad I do to.**_

_**If your going to ask yes I got that line from the movie.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the great tree the four owls have gathered outside of Ezylryb's hollow. They were a bit nervous at first.

"Remember, just spread your wing and jump off the branch and glide down to the other branch."Ezylryb said to the four tired owls

As the four owls jump branch to branch to were already getting used to it even though they're old enough to learn how too. While they were practicing Soren flew by to see how they were doing.

"Are you guys alright?" Soren asked the four owls

"Never better." Skipper said while breathing heavily

"You know it helps you picture where you're going to land." Soren suggested to the four owls

"Ok, we'll keep that in mind." Skipper said wile breathing heavily and almost falling to the ground

"Don't worry guys you'll get used to it." Soren said as he smiled to the four owls

After hours of branching they finally gotten used to it. Now Ezylryb will teach them how to fly.

"Just keep flapping your wings boys feel every muscle and every feather in each stroke and push." Ezylryb said as he demonstrated how to to do it

"I never thought that flying would be so great." Skipper shouted as he keep flapping his wings

After flying for a very long time they got the hang of it. Ezylryb was surprised that they did so well.

"You guys do remember that you should go to the Parliament to know about chaw's right?" Soren said while the four owls are till flying

"Right we should get prepared." Skipper said as they landed at the branch where Soren and Ezylryb was

"I should go too Ezylryb I still have training at the Combat Chaw." Soren said as he flew away

"Since you boys already know how to fly you should go to the Parliament." Ezylryb said as he flew back inside his hollow

The four owls finally reached the Parliament without difficulty flying there.

"Here at th the Great Tree every owl trains in different skills called Chaw's." King Boron said as he picked up branch and pointed at the drawings "You'll study: tracking, navigating, combat, and maybe you're a blacksmith."

"Let's go to blacksmith!" Rico shouted with excitement

"I say combat!" Skipper shouted at Rico

"No navigation!" Kowalski shouted at Skipper as the three fights in front of Private and King Boron

"Are they always like this Private?" King Boron asked Private while looking at the three owls that are fighting

"Sometimes" Private replied to King Boron while looking at his friends "Guys stop fighting!" Private shouted at the three owls"Have some respect. We're infront of a king!"

"Maybe the young private's right." Kowalski said with an embarrassed tone

"King Boron can we all have seperated tasks?" Private asked King Boron with a smile

"Maybe you can." King Boron said as he smiled to the four owls "Now go to the chaw's the ryb's are already waiting for the four of you." King Boron said as he flew away

"Well men see you all later." Skipper said as he flew to the Combat Chaw

"Private what Chaw are you going to pick?" Kowalski asked the young Private

"Maybe I'll go at the Tracking Chaw." Private said as he flew away "See you guys later."

"Bye" Rico said as he flew away with exitement written all over his face

"I should be going then." Kowalski said

Now the four owls will now learn how to be Guardians of the owl kingdoms. Soren helps Skipper at the Combat Chaw, Gylfie helps Kowalski at the Navigation Chaw, and Rico all by himself. After a very long day it was dinner time at the Great Tree the four owls went to the table where their new friends are.

"I can't believe training here would be so exiting!" Skipper said as he ate some moth from his bowl

"Even though I've beaten you three times." Soren said as he laughed

"Remember use the stars to navigate ok Kowalski?" Gylfie said as she smiled at Kowalski

"Private was really good at tracking." Digger said as he ate

"Thanks Digger." Private said as he smiled to his new friends

"This calls for a poem." Twilight said as he picked up his lute

"Oh no! Not the lute!" as Digger said that Soren and Gylfie laughed "If you guys need me I'll be at my hollow."

"_Four owls that we rescued from the enemy. We helped them around the Great Tree. They're lives are a bunch of mysteries." _Twilight sang as he played his lute

"Not bad." Private said with an amazed tone "His really a great poet."

"I am both a warrior and a poet." Twilight said to Private

"The first time we all saw each other you said: your more of a poet than a warrior." Gylfie said as Digger flew back to the table

"I thought you were going back to your hollow?" Skipper asked Digger

"Yeah I said that." Digger said as he chuckeled a bit "I thhink my gizzard told me to go back cause the the lute playing is over."

"Gizzard?" Skipper asked

"It' like your listening to your gut, Skipper." Kowalski whispered to Skipper

"It's like your instincts." Soren said "The voices of the old ages telling you what's right to do."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." Skipper said

After they all finish eating the eight them went back to they're hollows. While everybody was asleep Private woke up and walk towards Skipper he can't sleep very well tonight.

"Skipper, wake up." Private said while he ties to wake up the sleeping owl

"What is it Private?" Skipper said with his eyelids half open

"Can I sleep with you?" Private asked as he yawned

"Sure you can Private." Skipper said as he smiled to the sleepy Private

"Skipper are we even gotta get back home?" Private said with a worried expression

"Don't worry young Private we will get back home." Skipper said as he and Private closed they're eyes and sleep

As the two owls slept the four of them sometimes worry that what if they can't get home or back to they're normal selves. Only time can tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Skipper and Private looks like father and son in the ending.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was another good day at the Great Tree. Kowalski, Private and Rico are already awake except for Skipper. After a while Gylfie flew inside their hollow to check up on them. She soon finds Skipper still asleep and talking.

"Skipper, wake up, wake up!" Gylfie shouted at Skipper as the owl woke up from his sleep

"What was that for?" Skipper asked as he streched out his legs and wings

"It looks like your having a daymie." Gylfie said as she chuckled a bit

"What's a daymie?" Skipper asked with a confused tone

"You know. Bad dreams." Kowalski whispered

"Ok" Skipper said as he went outside for some cool air

"Who's Marlene?" Gylfie asked Skipper as she smiles

"How did you know about that?" Skipper asked Gylfie as he raised an eye brow

"I heard it while you were asleep. You said: _Marlene please don't leave me cause I would never leave you and I love you more than anything."_ Gylfie said as she smiled and raised an eye brow at Skipper

"She's a friend that I miss back home. And... good bye." Skipper said as he blushed and flew away

"These owls are a strange bunch." Gylfie whispered to herself

After a while Gylfie and Kowalski both went to the Navigation Chaw, Rico flew all by himself to the blacksmith, and Digger and Private both went to the Tracking Chaw. Skipper spotted Soren entering the Weather Interpretation Chaw.

"Skipper why don't you try Weather Interpretation Chaw?" Soren suggested as he walked towards the entrance

"What do we do here anyway?" Skipper asked Soren but Ezylryb flew between the two owls

"We will read the the weather become one you will fly inside the high pressured or low pressured waters." Ezylryb said as he went inside his hollow to meet all of his students

"Isn't he a little old to be a student?" Skipper asked Soren

"No Skipper, his the ryb of the Weather Interpretation Chaw." Soren said as he laughed at Skipper that he thought Ezylryb was a student

"Come on you two we're already starting." Ezylryb said as he called in the two owls

As Ezylryb looked outside he knew that there is going to be a storm and chock full of baggy-wrinkles. Ezylryb and the owls went to the sky so he could test his own students and to see if they will listen to their own gizzard's to fly inside.

"Feel the gutters the currents in the rain a scoffer a swirl-age baggy-wrinkles."

"Is he always like this?" Skipper shouted as the rain pour hard at the owls

"Mostly. He is the legendary Lyze of Kiel." Soren said

"This is the way to learn." Ezylryb said to his students

"If you wanna get yourself killed then yes." Skipper said as he try to keep up with his fellow owls

"The air currents warm in different ways you see from the sky to the ocean you can't fight them you have to feel them with your gizzards." Ezylryb said as he get close to Skipper and Soren " Ah ah! Soren demonstrate them on how to fly go for it fly inside."

As Soren closed his eyes and flew inside the storm all of the owls looked at him including Skipper. All of them were amaze on what he did. But some of his memories about him and his brother before they were kidnapped by the Pure Ones and also the time he fell to the fires of the forest and his body was never seen.

_(Flashback)_

_"Soren, my wings broken help me up." Kludd said as he looks up at Soren "Soren, I'm your brother."_

_As Soren pulls Kludd up he grabs the branch near him. As Soren giving all his got to save his brother Kludd pulled him down then tried to hit him. But Soren avoided his attack and the branch broke thus Kludd falling to his death._

_"Kludd!" Soren shouted as he watched his brother fall to the flames_

_(End of flashback)_

"Kludd, why?" Soren whispered to himself as he lose focus on flying and fell

"Don't just fly there help your friend!" Ezylryb shouted at Skipper

"Right" Skipper said as he dove down and help Soren regain his flight

"What happened to you?" Skipper asked as Ezyleyb flew by them

"Boys come to my hollow later." Ezylryb said

After the owls returned to Great Tree Soren an Skipper went to Ezylryb's hollow to talk about what happend earlier. Soren explained everything

"So you had a brother?" Skipper asked

"Yes I have his name was Kludd." Soren said as he remember what happened to his brother

"Soren, his the one who chose that path. It was his choice not yours or anyone else." Ezyryb said as he put a wing over Soren

"I know but he said that the the Pure Ones believed in him like no one else had." Soren said as a tear fell out of his eyes "I love my brother even though we sometimes fight."

"So your brother turned on you?" Skipper asked

"Yes. He even kidnapped our own sister." Soren said as shakes his head to forget what his brother said

"That's enough Soren. You two should go eat at the great hall. You to must be hungry." Ezylryb said as he smiled at the two owls

After a while the two owls reached the great hall. They're friends are already waiting for the two of them at the table.

"How was your day boys?" Gylfie asked as she smiled

"It was great." Skipper said with a cheerfull tone

"Hey Soren, did you know that Skipper's inlove with someone?" Gylfie asked Soren

"Gylfie, please don't tell." Skipper begged

"Who are you inlove with?" Twilight asked

"OK I'll tell." Skipper said as he took a deep breath "Her name is Marlene I think that I have a crush on her."

"Where is she now?" Digger asked

"Back home." Skipper said

"Where did you guys came from anyway?" Soren asked the four owls

"The truth is we li-" before Private could finish his sentence he was stopped by Kowalski

"In time we'll tell you everything." Skipper said as he and his team ate

"I told you this owls are a strange bunch." Gylfie whispered to Soren

"Yeah I know but they are good friends to us." Soren said as he smiled at the four owls

"This calls for a poem." Twilight said as he picked up his lute

"See you guys later after he finish playing." Digger said as he flew away

"_Four owls at the Great Tree we help them learn the Guardians ways we see." _Twilight sang to the seven owls and Digger came back to the table with his friends

"What did I miss?" Digger asked

"Nothing much." Private said

After the eight owls ate they returned back to their hollows and slept. Skipper woke up while the others were sleeping and went outside to get some fresh air.

"Marlene, please remember me don't forget me." Skipper whispered to himself as he went back inside and get back to sleep

Meanwhile at St. Aegolius Akkti is talking to the Metalbeak to what does she get if his plan was a success.

"My lord I want you to help me get back to my real world." Akkti said to Metalbeak

"We will help you get back home." Metalbeak said as he smiled at Akkti

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Anonymous reviews are allowed **_

_**(If you have an account please don't be lazy.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

It has been months now since the penguins got into an accident and turned into owls. They learned the ways of the Guardians at the Great Tree with the help of their new friends Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and twilight. They still haven't forgotten where their real home is and still finding the portal to get back.

_**Two Years Had Pass...**_

The four owls are now Guardians due to their great training at the Great Tree. It was another great day at the owl kingdoms Soren and Skipper has been summoned at the Parliament for a task.

"Skipper, Soren, Your task for the day is search and rescue. There have been kidnappings around the owl kingdoms and we want you two to search any owls that are being kidnapped or in danger and save them." King Boron said as Skipper and Soren nodded

"We'll do our best my king." Skipper said as king Boron dissmised the meeting at the Parliament

At the blacksmith Bubo and Rico are already preparing the helmet and battle claws for Soren and Skipper. Rico is a skilled blacksmith now after all those years.

"Here you go boys." Bubo said as he gave Soren and Skipper's Helmet and battle claws

"Also their ready for battle." Rico said as he smiled at his two friends

"Thanks Bubo and Rico." Sorren said as he and Skipper flew away

After a while the two Guardians are now scouting all the owl kingdoms searching for an owl that is in danger suddenly they heard a scream from the forest below them. The two Guardians flew inside the forest and saw an owl being attacked by a creature.

"HELP!" the owl shouted

"Don't worry we're here." Soren said as he and Skipper faced the creature

Skipper and Soren attacked the creature with their battle claws while evading it's every attack. Soren attacked the creatures face. Skipper attacked the creatures body. After a while the creature is already heavily wouded by the two Guardians and fled to the forest.

"Thanks" said the injured owl

"It was our task to rescue." Soren said as he greeted the female owl "I'm Soren, this my friend-" Soren saw Skipper dazzing at the female owl "Hey are you alright?"

"Of course I am. My names Shipper, I mean Snipper, I mean Skipper." Skipper said nervously as he smiled and chuckled at the female owl

"My names Akkti." Akkti said as she walk towards Skipper

"Akkti, can you fly?" Soren asked

"Yes I can." Akkti said as she spreads her wings

"Don't worry I'll catch you if you fall." Skipper said as he smiled at Akkti

As the three owls flew towards the Great Tree Akkti collapsed from her severe wounds. Skipper dove to rescue Akkti he used his talons to lift her but she's to heavy for him suddenly Soren helped him in carrying. Soon the two owls brought Akkti to a hollow waiting for her to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" Akkti asked as she opened her eyes

"Welcome to the Great Tree Akkti. My names Gylfie." Gylfie said as she looked at the wound on Akkti's wings

"How did you know me?" Akkti asked

"Soren and Skipper brought you here at the Great Tree." Gylfie said as the two owls flew inside the hollow

"How are you Akkti?" Skipper asked as he walk besides her

"Don't worry I'm alright." Akkti said as she smiled at Skipper

"Thank Glaux that your alright." Soren said

"You should rest up." Skipper said

"Thanks Skipper." Akkti said as she closed her eyes

Hours had pass Skipper was always beside Akkti in the hollow waiting for her to wake up. Meanwhile at the Parliament Soren explained how they'd rescue Akkti from the creature. Kowalski with his other friends are on a branch talking while Skipper was in their hollow.

"Kowalski, do you think that Skipper's in love again?" Private asked with a worried expression

"Well it has been two years since we saw Marlene and the zoo." Kowalski said

"He did recover from Kitka's break up right?" Rico asked

"Well maybe he did, but it's been a long time since Skipper saw Marlene." Kowalski said as he remember the times they were penguins

"Kowalski, do you think that we're going to find new love here?" Private asked as he looked up the sky "You know just in case we get stuck here forever."

"Maybe Private." Kowalski said as he also looked at the sky "Maybe"

"Come on cheer up let's go to the great hall and eat." Rico said to his two star gazing friends

As the three got to the Parliament they saw Soren and his friends already eating, but still no sign of Skipper.

"How's your day guys?" Gylfie asked the three owls

"Great as ever." Private said as the three of them ate their dinner

"So where's Skipper?" Digger asked

"I think his still with Akkti at the hollow." Kowalski said as he ate some moth

"His been with her for quite a while now." Twilight said

"How come you guys aren't in love yet?" Gylfie asked the three owls

"Cause we haven't found anyone yet." Kowalski said

"Well love isn't just going to fall from the sk-" Private said as a tyto fell from the sky and both of them fell off the table

"Private, are you okay?" Gylfie asked as she rushed towards Private

"I'm fine." Private said as he walk towards the tyto "Are you alright?"

"Fine as ever." the tyto said as she stood up "I'm realy sorry that I accidentally knocked you off the table."

"Eglantine are you alright?" Soren said as he fly towards the tyto

"I'm fine. I'm already big enough Soren." the female tyto said

"What are you even doing here?" Soren said as the three owls climb up the table

"I just want to visit my big brother." Eglantine said as she smiled at Skipper

"Does your ma and da know that your here?" Twilight asked

"Yeah they know." Eglantine said as she looked at Private "Are you alright?"

"Yeah my names Jivate, I mean Private." Private said as he smiled and laughed a bit

"My names Eglantine." as she smiled at Private

"I think Private's in love with Soren's sister." Kowalski whispered as Rico nodded

Meanwhile at hollow Akkti woke up from her slumber. She saw Skipper sleeping at her side.

"Skipper, if you only knew for who I really was." Akkti whispered to the sleeping owl

"What?" Skipper said as he opened his eyes and gazed at Akkti

"Nothing, what should we eat." Akkti asked while gazing at Skipper

"Maybe my friends are already at the great hall. Let's eat there." Skipper said as he smiled at Akkti

The two owls flew to the great hall and seeing their friends almost done eating.

"What did we miss?" Skipper asked the eight owls

"Nothing much." Twilight said as he points at Private and Eglantine

"Who's that owlet?" Skipper asked

"That's my sister, Eglantine." Soren said as he approached Skipper and Akkti "I think Private's in love with my sister."

"Well the young Private hasn't been in love for a long time." Skipper said as he looked at the two owls

"You must be hungry Akkti." Skipper said as he brought a bowl of insects to Akkti

"Thanks Skipper." Akkti said as she smiled at Skipper and ate the insects

"Peivate and Eglantine are talkig for a while now." Gylfie said as she looked at Soren "Soren, are okay?"

"I'm just worried a little worried about Eg."Soren said as he looked at the two owls "I never knew that Eglantine can fly from Tyto forest to the Great Tree."

"You still remember the time that she was kidnapped right?" Gylfie asked

"Yeah, now that Kludd's gone I have to protect her." Soren said as he remembered the time his sister was kidnapped by their own brother

"Don't worry all of us will protect each other." Gylfie said as Kowalski walked towards the two owls

"What are you guys talking about?" Kowalski asked Soren and Gylfie

"It's just about those two over there." Gylfie said as she points at Private and Eglantine

"Did you guys realize that Skipper is forgetting about Marlene?" Kowalski asked

"Now that you mention it, his been with Akkti for a couple of hours now." Soren said as he looked at Skipper and Akkti

"Maybe he found new love." Gylfie said

"Looks like love is in the air." Digger said as he chuckled a bit

Meanwhile at St. Aegolius Nyra is talking to Metalbeak about his plans. While the other Pure Ones fly off to the owl kingdoms to kidnap more young owls to be trained as soldiers.

"Are you sure your plan will work my lord?" Nyra asked the Lord High Tyto

"It will Nyra." Metalbeak said as he looked outside of St. Aegolius "It will."

"We don't want to lose like last time." Nyra said as an owl flew towards them "Report"

"They already took her to the Great Tree." the owl said as he bowed "Just like you said my lord."

"See I told you that everything was according to plan." Metalbeak said as he laughed that everything was according to plan

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_I promise that at final chapter (maybe chapter 10) Skipper will confess his feelings for Marlene._**


	7. Chapter 7

It was another great day at the Kingdom of Hoole. Still everyday the four used to be penguins wonder how can they get back home and if they can't get back how can they start the new life at the Kingdom of Hoole. Skipper saw Soren ready to fly off but he doesn't know where.

"Where are you going?" Skipper asked

"I'm just going to fly to a forest." Soren said as he readies to fly off "Do you want to come?"

"Sure" Skipper said as the two owls flew

As the two owls flew to a forest near St. Aegolius Skipper wonders why are they flying near the Pure Ones home. As the two owls landed at the forest floor Skipper looked around the forest to see why did they come there. Soren walked towards the fallen tree and looked at the sky.

"Kludd, may your scroomsaw rest in peace at glaumora may Glaux take care of you." Soren said as he smiled at the sky

"So this is where he died?" Skipper asked

"Yes he fell from this exact tree and into the fire." Soren said as a tear drop when he closed his eyes

"Well I'm sorry for the lost of your brother Soren." Skipper said

"That's why I don't want to lose Eglantine my little sister." Soren said "We should get back to the Great Tree maybe the others are already worried that we're gone for a long time."

"Yeah lead the way Soren." Skipper said as the two owls flew away from the forest

While the two owls were flying over the sea of Hoolemere Soren remembered the time when they got lost at the mist of the sea. Skipper was a bit exited on going back to the Great Tree to see Akkti he also wonders what is his team doing right about know.

"Private are you going to daydream all day?" Kowalski asked the dazing Private

"Sorry Kowalski I'm just thinking of her." Private said while looking out the hollow

"Rico is already with Bubo and I should also get going." Kowalski said as he spread his wings "You should go to Private." Kowalski said as he flew away from their hollow

"Sometimes I realy miss New York." Private said sadly as Eglantine flew inside the hollow "Hi Eglantine."

"Hi Private." Eglantine greeted as she looked at Private "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Private said as he smiled at Eglantine

"So after meeting out with your chaw do you want to eat together later at the Great Hall?" Eglantine asked

"Yeah that would be great." Private said exitedly

"You should go now Private." Eglantine said as she walked out the hollow and spread her wings "See you later." Eglantine said as she flew away

As Private left the hollow he flew towards the Tracking Chaw there he saw one of his friends Digger. Meanwhile Skipper and Soren just arrived at the Great Tree and resting for a while so they can go with the Colliering Chaw. After a while the two owls are getting ready to leave and collect coals for the Great Tree.

"Even though we're gone for a while let's go with the Colliering Chaw." Soren said to the tired owl

"You boys should get ready." Ezylryb said

"Just five more minutes." Skipper said as he stretched his body and Akkti flew by his side

"Where were you?" Akkti asked

"Me and Soren just flew somewhere." Skipper said

"Where?" Akkti asked

"We just went to a forest." Skipper said as he got up from a nest where he was resting

"What did you do?" Akkti asked as she went by Skipper's side

"Just paying our respects to someone." Skipper said as Ezylryb went to the hollow

"Come on boys we have to go soon. Skipper, say good-bye to your friend." Ezylryb said

"Well we're leaving soon bye Akkti." Skipper said

"You like him do you?" Soren asked as he smiled and raised an eye brow

"What makes you say that?" Akkti asked Soren as she blushed under those feathers

"By the looks of ot he likes you." Soren said as he smiled at Akkti "You know you should show your feelings to him after we get back from coliering."

"Maybe I should." Akkti said as she looked at Soren "Thanks for encouraging me I'll do that after you guys get back."

"Bye Akkti." Soren said as he flew out of the hollow

"His right you know." Ezylryb said

"Right about what?" Akkti asked as she raised an eye brow at Ezylryb

"That if you like Skipper you should fliv him after we get back." Ezylryb said as he chuckled a bit

"I'll do that. Thanks for the tip." Akkti said as Ezylryb nodded and flew away to meet his students

As the whole Coaliering Chaw flew away from the Great Tree to collect coals with Soren and Skipper they won't come back for a while. Meanwhile the other owls Kowalski, Rico, and Private finished the meeting with their chaws. After a while the three owls were talking to each other at a branch while looking at the night sky.

"How are you guys?" Private asked his two friends

"I'm fine Private." Rico said as smiled at his two friends"You kow what? I think my experience here being a blacksmith and a guardian maybe I could help kowalski build new weapons when we get back home at Central park zoo."

"Just remember to be careful." Kowalski said as he looked down

"What's wrong Kowalski?" Rico asked

"Truth is we only have five precent chance to get back home." Kowalski said to the two owls

"What?" Rico and Private got shocked that they couldn't believe that they only have five percent chance in getting back to the zoo

"Did you already tell Skipper?" Private asked

"No I haven't." Kowalski said sadlly

"I heard that the Colliering Chaw was going out to gather coals for the Great Tree." Rico said to the two owls

"When will they return?" Private asked the blacksmithing owl

"Maybe about a couple of days or weeks." Rico said

"For now let's wait for them and be with our other friends." Kowalski said as he looked at the sky

"I think it's already time for dinner." Rico said as the two owls nodded and the three of them flew to the Great Hall

As the three owls flew to the Great Hall they saw their friends Gylfie, Digger, Twilight and especialy Eglantine. All of them ate together and Private and Eglantine are sitting side by side.

"I heard Skipper and Soren are gone for a while." Gylfie said as she ate and swallowed a moth

"Yeah they are." Kowalski said as he ate a centepede "How long are they going to be gone?"

"Who knows." Digger said

"Those two love owls are talking for while now." Twilight said while looking at Private and Eglantine

"Yeah they realy like each other." Rico said as Akkti flew to the table "Where have you been Akkti?"

"Just flying around the Great Tree." Akkti said as she grabed a bowl of centepede

"You like Skipper don't you?" Gylfie asked the short-eared owl

"I kinda..." Akkti hesitated for a while

"Well?" Gylfie said as she chuckled a bit and smiled at Akkti

"Yes I like him." Akkti said as she blushed a bit under her feathers

"You should remember to fliv him after he gets back alright? Before some other owls get to him." Gylfie said as Akkti nodded

"Looks like those two owls are almost finish eating." Twilight said as he looked at Private and Eglantine

"That was a great meal." Private said as he look and smiled at Akkti

"Maybe you still like to have some nooties?" Eglantine asked as she giggled a bit

"That would be great." Private said as Eglentine shared a bowl of nooties with Private

"Those two love owls are sweet. Don't you guys think?" Gylfie said

"They are extremely attracted to each other." Kowalski said as he look at the two young owls

"I agree." Akkti said

After a while most of the owls already finished eating dinner and went back to their hollow. Meanwhile Private and Eglantine flew around the Great Tree after they ate. After a while of flying the two owls landed at a branch and talk for a bit.

"I heard you guys were found by my brothers band." Eglantine said as she slid near Private

"Yeah it's true." Private said as he looked at Eglantine "It's a good thing we've been found by your brother if he didn't found us we could've been force to eat other owls pellets."

"My other brother Kludd took me to that horrific place." Eglantine said as she leaned at Private's side

"Soren, already told us about that." Private said as he looks at the night sky "Don't worry I promise that we'll protect you."

"The truth is I was planning on joining the Guardians like my brother." Eglantine said as she looked at the night sky "I don't want to see anymore owlets being brought to St. Aegolius."

"I'll help you become a Guardian all the way." Private said as he smiled at Eglantine

"Thanks Private." Eglantine said as she hugged Private by using her wings

Meanwhile at St. Aegolius Nyra is talking to Metalbeak on what the next phase of their master plan on the guardians.

"My lord we are growing in numbers each day." Nyra said as walk towards Metalbeak "What's the next step of your great plan?"

"She will bring the Guardians at the forest and we will unleash the Devil's Triangle." Metalbeak said

"And what if she only brings half of the Guardians?" Nyra asked

"Then we will attack the Great Tree while the other Guardians are trapped in the forest." Metalbeak said as she smiled at Nyra

"The Guardians will be no more than a forgotten tale after that." Nyra said "Since the time I found you I knew that your going to be a great future leader for the Pure Ones."

"I will kill any owl that stands in our way." Metalbeaks said

"Including your brother?" Nyra said as she looked at Metalbeak

"I don't have any family. But we will kill him." Metalbeak said as he stared outside

"Spoken like a true worrior." Nyra said as she smiled at Metalbeak "It's a good thing some of the scouts found you unconscious near my dead mate."

"I was very honored to become the new lord high tyto." Metalbeak said as he recalls the events that happend years ago "My old name means nothing to me now."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_I was reading the first book of Guardians Of Ga'Hoole that's why I forgot to update._**


	8. Chapter 8

At St. Aegolius some Pure Ones soldiers got back from their scouting mission. The soldier flew towards Metalbeak in a rush.

"My lord some of the Guardians are near at a burning forest." the soldier said

"They must be collecting coals for the Great Tree." Metalbeak stared outside the rocky canyons "Let them go for now."

"My lord we can attack now!" the soldier looked at Metalbeak as he raised his talons and grabbed the soldier

"No! Not yet. A perfect plan can be executed at a right time." Metalbeak raised his voice at his soldier then lets go of him

"I'm sorry my lord I promise this will never happen again." the soldier apologizes as it flew away

"Is there something wrong my lord?" Nyra asked the lord high tyto

"The Guardians are near a burning forest to collect coals for the Great Tree." Metalbeak said as he walked towards Nyra

"When are we going to strike my lord?" Nyra asked

"When the time is right." Metalbeak said as he removed his helmet and placed it on the ground "But first I'm going to visit some owls that I used to know."

As the Coliering Chaw finished up the coals for the day Soren and Skipper had a spare time so they flew around the forest while the other owls rest for the day. Soren insisted Skipper to visit his parents since they were near the Forest kingdom of tytos. Once the two owls flew to the fir tree where Soren used to live they saw no signs of life inside the hollow.

"Mum, da" Soren almost cried in shock that there was no sign of his parents. but suddenly a voice came outside the hollow

"Snake!" Skipper shouted as he saw the snake wrapping around him

"Mrs. P!" Soren shouted with excitement

"Soren!" Mrs. P hugged Soren by using her long tail "Who's your chubby friend here?"

"The names Skipper, Mrs. P and this is all muscle not fats." Skipper chuckled nervously in front of Ms. Plithiver

"Mrs. P, where's mum and da?" Soren asked his old nest maid

"We saw him, Soren." Mrs. P said

"Who?" Soren asked while he feels something terrible in his gizzard

"It's Kludd." Mrs. P said as she saw Soren with disbelief that his big brother was still alive

"That's impossible!" Skipper said "But he fell of the tree and probably died at burning flames and turned into ash."

"That's what I thought at first." Soren said

"Mrs.P, please tell us what happened?" Skipper asked the old nest maid

"It all started moments ago." Mrs. P continued the story to the two owls

_(Flashback)_

_"Marilla, I'm going hunting for a while." Noctus readies his wings for flight but suddenly he spots three owls heading towards them "What in the name of Glaux?" Noctus had a bad feeling in his gizzard as the three owls landed at the branch one of them looks very familiar to him and went inside the hollow_

_"Kludd? Is that you?" Marilla was shocked to see his first born alive and not in ashes_

_"Come with us or the both of you will die." Kludd threatened his own parents by using his battle claws_

_"Are you yoicks son?" Noctus looked at Kludd's devilish eyes_

_"Look Noctus Alba and Marilla Alba! Come with us or else!" Kludd raised his voice with anger to the two owls _

_"Son what's happening to you?" Marilla was starting to be frightened by their own son _

_"I am not your son! Kludd is already dead for a long time ago!" Kludd looked at the two frightened owls "You two grab them!"_

_"Kludd, please don't do this!" tears are forming in Marilla's eyes as the Pure One soldier grabbed her _

"_My name is Metalbeak! That's my real name." Kludd said as he heard a heartbeat near the hollow's entrance "Come out P! If you don't want to become owl food."_

_"Kludd, please stop hurting your parents." Mrs. P plead at kludd as he walked near her_

_"Come on P, I have some owls to feed back at St. Aegolius." Kludd said as he used his talons to grab Ms. P's tail_

_The owls from the hollow flew away to the forest. Mrs. P wrapped her tail at Kludd's wing then the two of them droped to the forest floor. Mrs. P escaped from Kludd's clutches and went deeper inside the forest._

_(End of Flashback)_

"That's how I escaped." Mrs. P hugged Soren's feathery body "You need to go to that place Kludd mentioned."

"I'll go alone." Soren eyes are filled with sorrow and anger

"Soren! We'll do this together. As friends." Skipper said

"Alright. But if something goes wrong I want you to fly back to the Coliering Chaw to warn them." Skipper nodded as the two owls flew away from the hollow

The two owls flew over near the Forest Kingdom of Ambala where Soren saw a silhouette of a familiar figure. While both of them were flying Soren and Skipper felt something terrible in their gizzards that something bad is going to happen.

"Release the Devil's triangle!" a voice shouted at some part of the forest

"Skipper!" Soren quickly pushed Skipper as the strange energy pinned him down

"Soren what's happening?" Skipper was already panicking once he saw the Pure One soldiers already surrounding the two of them

"Skipper, fly! Quick go tell the Guardians!" Soren shouted at Skipper as he moaned that he can't move

Skipper flew as fast as he can to reach the Coliering Chaw some soldiers caught up with him and attacked him. Skipper used his battle claws to strike the soldier at the face, he used his helmet to head-but another soldier at the body. Skipper defended himself from five Pure Ones soldiers. Skipper used the skills he learned at the Great Tree to defend himself from their enemy's. Skipper arrived at the camp site where the Coliering Chaw is while some of his battle wounds bleed.

"Where's Soren boy" Ezylryb was almost shocked to see only Skipper returned

"He got captured by the Pure Ones." skipper moaned while his wounds bleed

"We need medicine for this one. Don't worry boy you're going be okay." Skipper fainted the last words before he fainted was _you're going to be okay_

A while had pass the Coliering Chaw quickly returned to the Great Tree. Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Eglantine heard the tragedy that had happened while the chaw was gone. Eglantine cried on what happened to his brother Soren.

King Boron summoned all the Parliament members and the other Guardians.

"Guardians our friend has been captured by our enemy's." King Boron said

"We must be careful that we don't get trapped like last time." Bubo said

"My king we must ready our weapons." Queen Barran said

"What happened to Soren?" Strix Struma asked the wounded Skipper

"Some kind of weird energy trapped him." Skipper still feeling the pain from his battle

"It's the flecks." Gylfie quickly said to the king

"Where are they now?" King Boron asked

"He maybe still be at the Forest of Ambala or St. Aegolius." Skipper said as he still moaned

"The Forest of Ambala? There are many fleck deposits there." Gylfie said in a panic

"How'd you know about that?" Kowalski asked as he raised an eyebrow

"Research at the library." Gylfie said

"Okay" Kowalski said in a embarrassed way

"Ezylryb you take Skipper and his band with you at the Forest of Ambala. While me and my queen Barran take most of the guardians and Soren's band with us at St. Aegolious." King Boron said to the Parliament "Guardians firstlight is near that's the time we'll leave, for now all of you should rest for a while." King Boron dismissed the meeting of the Parliament

As the Guardians went outside Akkti rushed towards Skipper. Akkti heard the whole story on what happened and since that time she were always somewhere at some time but Skipper and the others doesn't know what she was hiding. Meanwhile at a forest floor Soren was still trap inside the flecks energy.

"How's your treatment tyto?" Nyra looked at the trap Soren inside the flecks energy

"Where's my parents Nyra?" Soren stared at Nyra

"I see you still remember my name." Nyra changed the subject as she walked almost near the flecks energy

"Don't change the subject you racdrop hagsfiend!" Soren shouted with anger as he looked at Nyra

"Don't say those cruel words to me in front of your parents." Nyra pointed at the two hanging owls at a tree

"Mum! Da!" Soren tried to call his parents attention while he moaned

"Soren!" Marrila and Noctus looked at their groaning son "Let our son go!"

"Why isn't this a great family reunion." the owl stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself

"Soren! Your brothers gone yoicks!." Noctus said to his groaning son

"The only missing thing is your little sister Eglantine." Soren struggled to break free and fight his brother

"Kludd, how could you do this to us? your family!" Soren shouted at Kludd

"Family?" Kludd laughed a bit "Please I have no family!"

At the Great Tree most of the Guardians are getting ready while the others eat at the Great Hall. Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight didn't eat much. The three of them couldn't believe their leader got caught by the Pure Ones. Kowalski, and Private tried to comfort them that Soren will be fine. Rico flew to the hollow where Skipper was resting and bought him something to eat.

"Are you okay Skipper?" Rico looked at his injured leader

"Yeah Rico. Where's Akkti?" Skipper ate the bowl of insects and wondered what happened to Akkti why was she acting strange a bit

"How's the team?"

"We're alright sir. And Akkti's been flying around the Great Tree." Rico said

"Good, I should also get ready soon." Skipper stood up from his nest

"Are you sure your going to be alright." Rico looks at Skipper as he stumbles to the hollows entrance

"I'm going to fly for a while." Skipper flew away from the hollow

After a while Eglantine and Private were talking at a branch like the other day. Eglantine tried to hold back her tears but Private tries his best to comfort Soren's little sister.

"Don't worry Eglantine I promise that your parents and brother will be alright." Private put his wing at Eglantine's back

"I'm afraid that they might die or you might die." Eglantine leaned at Privates side

"Don't worry I promise I'll be safe too." Private smiled at Eglantine

"Promise me that you'll come back and with Soren and our family." Private smiled again and nodded at Eglantine

"I promise." Eglantine hugged Private by using her wings

As the sun begins to rise from the horizon all of the Guardians smelled smoke coming from their armory. As Kowalski and Gylfie reached the armory it was in flames. All the owls worked together to put out the fire. As the Guardians inspect their weapons half of the battle claws are destroyed and the others still a bit intact. Skipper quickly rushed to the armory to find Akkti to see if she's fine. But Skipper didn't saw her. Back at the forest floor Soren is still trying to break free from the Devil's triangle.

"It's no use Soren your just a weakling." Soren was already feeling tired but he resisted to sleep

"The Guardians will come Kludd they won't forget about me." Soren said

"If they have the arsenal to fight us." Kludd smiled as a short eared owl flew by his side

"It is done my lord. The Guardians weapons has been sabotage." Soren couldn't believe the owl they rescued was a Pure One

"Akkti how could you? We rescued you! We sheltered you from harm." Soren couldn't say another word

"That's right Soren she's part of my plan." Kludd teased Soren that the owl they rescued was really a traitor to them

* * *

_**What will happen to Soren. Will Ezylryb and Skipper make it time? How will they fight the Pure Ones now? **_

_**Coming Soon...**_


	9. Chapter 9

The tragic day at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree was getting worst and worst by the minuite. Skipper can't believe that Akkti was missing, the Guardians weapons are critically damaged, and Soren is still held captive by the Pure Ones.

"This is getting worst my king." Queen Barran said

"I Know, but without our arsenal we can't just rush into battle." King Boron said

"Even though there are two blacksmiths we can't repair the battle claws in time." Bubo looked at the burned battle claws then Kowalski suddenly step forward

"My king I have a theory on who the culprit is." Kowalski looked at the Parliament members "Believe it or not the culprit is Akkti."

"Have you gone yoicks Kowalski?" Skipper shouted with disbelief

"Sorry sir but I suspected that Akkti was the culprit of this recent sabotage." Kowalski looked at the angry Skipper "Akkti was acting strange after she heard the story on what happend to Skipper and Soren at the forest of Ambala. She's been avoiding us for a while. But one time I saw her carrying some coals to the blacksmithing chamber and I thought that Bubo and Rico had requested her to bring some coals."

"The chamber must be empty that time." Rico said

"King Boron, we also have a confession to make." Kowalski looked at the king and queen

"And what is that?" King Boron looked at the the four owls

"Are you sure Kowalski that it's time?" Private asked as he looked at the second in command

"Yes Private, it's time. You see your majesty we came from another dimension and for years we try to find a way to get back home." Kowalski said as he worries what if they don't believe them

"What's is the connection in this situation and that situation?" Skipper stared at Kowalski

"Skipper, it's because Akkti is Kitka." Skipper couldn't believe what Kowalski said

"How did you knew that?" Private asked

"It's because of her personality, accent, and charm that only works on Skipper." Private and Rico looked at their leader

"Are you really sure that she is the one who sabotage our weapons?" King Boron asked Kowalski

"I'm one hundred percent sure about that." Kowalski said

"We will help you on quest to get back to your own dimension after the battle." the four owls smiled as they hear queen Barran say those words "But first we must save Soren from the Pure Ones."

"Kowalski we need options and fast." Skipper ordered

"I really miss those words." Kowalski excitedly picked up his makeshift abacus "Skipper, there's a possibility that a I can experiment on helping Rico and Bubo fix all the battle claws in time."

"What about Akk- I mean Kitka sir?" Private looked at his leader

"Our mission goes first and love life later." Skipper said to his team mates "My king we will make a plan to save Soren if you still trust us."

"Of course we still trust you. Bubo, Rico, Kowalski the three of you fix the battle claws while me, Barran, and Skipper will think of a plan to save Soren."

At the a dark forest floor Soren was still trap under the Devil's Triangle still struggling to break free. Metalbeak together with Nyra was up high on the fir tree looking down at his brother. The two Pure Ones leader were waiting for the other Guardians to arrive and vanquish all of them.

"What do you want turnfeather?" Soren looked at the Short-eared owl a few feet away from the Devil's Triangle

"I'm sorry okay. I only want to go home to my dimension." Kitka looked at the struggling owl

"Dimension?" Soren said with a puzzled look "What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is that me, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private are not from this world." Kitka said

"How did you end up here anyway?" Soren asked the Short-eared owl

"It all started two years ago at their hideout"

_(Flashback)_

_It was a stormy day at New York. Kitka flew above the zoo and landed at the Otter Habitat._

_"Marlene, have you seen Skipper and his team?" Kitka asked _

_"Maybe they're planning their day inside the HQ." Marlene said "Why are you looking for him anyway?"_

_"I'm planning on leaving the city cause every time I always think about him and I want to forget the day he broke up with me." Kitka said_

_"I think that was a year ago." Marlene walked towards the falcon_

_"I know, but he was always inside my mind every time." _

_"Maybe leaving the city would be a good idea. But where would you go?" Marlene asked_

_"Maybe Mexico, Los Angeles, or Las Vegas." Kitka said _

_"Go on Kitka, maybe they're still inside the HQ." kitka smiled at Marlene and flew to the Penguin habitat_

_"Guys?" Kitka called out but no response "Where are you guys." Kitka looked at the portal "They must be away for a whi-" Kitka tripes on the wire and accidentally went inside the portal. Hours had pass Kitka woke up high in the sky being carried by an owl._

_Kitka struggled to escape her snatchers, but she was brought inside a canyon. "Who are you?" _

_"No questions! No who's, no what's, no why's. Just shut your beak until we get there." the owl said with a ferocious voice_

_The owls that were carrying Kitka dropped her at a stone floor. She looked around and saw the many owlets that had been kidnapped. A white Barn owl landed at the stony floor with two other armored owls._

_"I am Nyra, Ablah General of St. Aegolius." Nyra looked around the owlets "Your perfect." Nyra whispered to herself. She told her soldiers to grab Kitka and bring her to the Lord High Tyto._

_"Where am I?" Kitka thought herself. Finally Nyra spoke up_

_"My lord we found this owl that will be a good asset to us." Nyra said and looked at the owl with a metal mask_

_"Owl state your name." the masked owl asked Kitka _

_"Kit..Kitka" Kitka said with a frightened tone_

_"You have the right to be afraid to the lord high tyto." Nyra said _

_"From now on your name will be: Akkti and I have a task for you, if you want to live." as Metalbeak said those words he smiles at Kitka _

(_End of flashback)_

"For two years they trained me even though I wasn't like them. And Metalbeak said that if I help them he will help me find the portal back home to my dimension." Kitka said

"We could have trained you better than this owls and help you and your friends get back." Soren said "Remember this Kitka, that after my brother's done with you his going to kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kitka said

Up high on the fir tree Nyra and Metalbeak are talking silently while Kitka was still down low watching the prisoner.

"She has turned to be a great slipgizzle my lord." Nyra said

"Yes she has." Metalbeak looked down the branch to see Kitka

"Are you afraid that she will be planning against you?" Nyra looked at Metalbeak

"Don't worry Nyra, she won't do that after all, she is afraid that we will kill her." Metalbeak said

Meanwhile at the Great Tree the Parliament and Skipper was thinking of a plan to battle the Pure Ones. Rico, Kowalski, and Bubo was now fixing the battle claws but the other battle claws were severely damaged.

"King Boron, we need more help cause we think that the three of us couldn't finish fixing the battle claws in time." Bubo said as they saw the old whiskered screech owl together with a darkish snowy owl.

"Ezylryb, who's this snowy owl?" Kowalski asked

"She is the rouge smith of Silverveil I convinced her to help us at the upcoming battle." Ezylryb said, the rogue smith looked at the three owls

"Come on now we need to fix those battle claws of yours." The Rogue Smith of Silverveil pushed Bubo, Rico, and Kowalski outside the Parliament

"Now that's covered. So how's the plan?" Ezylryb asked

"The plan is almost complete we just need to wait for the weapons and armor." Skipper said

It was already breaklight Soren's band are with Private and Eglantine eating at the Great hall waiting for an announcement. After a while of eating King Boron summoned all the Guardians and brief them on what the plan was going to be. The Guardians will use some of the old plan they were planning to use before the sabotage happened. Private and Eglantine went outside after the briefing.

"Private, what if we die at the upcoming battle?" Eglantine asked

"Have faith Eglantine." Private smiled at Eglantine "We'll survive that battle and save your brother from the Pure Ones."

"I really hope your right." Eglantine said

As the Guardians prepare themselves for battle, the Pure Ones are still at the Forest of Ambala except Kludd and Nyra. The two owls went back to check on the status of St. Aegolius.

"Reciting the first Gahoolian legend I see." Kitka looked at the prisoner

"Why are you asking?" Soren looked at Kitka

"Even though your trap you still have faith?" Kitka was a bit confused that Soren still has hope of surviving

"Yeah the Gahoolian legends gives me faith." Soren said

"Sometimes I regret trapping you." Kitka said

"Why so?" Soren looked at Kitka

"Cause it feels like I'm betraying Skipper." Kitka said as she shed a tear from her eyes

"You already betrayed the Guardians." Soren said

"I'll check on you later." Kitka said as she flew off to St. Aegolius

As firstlight came the Guardians flew over the sea of Hoolemere together with Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski, Eglantine, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight. The Guardians are separated into two teams: the Silverfeather brigade lead by Ezylryb together with Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Eglantine, while the Goldentalon brigade were lead by King Boron and Queen Barran together with Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight. The Silverfeather brigade broke off their flight pattern as they entered the forest of Ambala. While the Goldentalon brigade flew towards St. Aegolius. Eglantine was now alone flying inside the forest. Two Pure One soldiers flew beside Eglantine.

"Come with us or face the consequence." one of the soldiers said to Eglantine as they flew towards a big tree inside was her brother that betrayed their family. Lucky for Eglantine that Kludd didn't notice her at all.

"What are you doing here Tyto? Searching for a rebellion to join? Searching for purity and supremacy? Then you came to the right owls." Kludd looked at Eglantine

"Yes I am searching for Tyto purity and supremacy." Eglantine said a she looked at the Pure Ones prisoner down bellow at the forest floor

"There are a couple of ceremonies you must attempt before you can join the Pure Ones, but first I want you to watch the prisoner for a while." Kludd guided Eglantine to the forest where Soren was

_Eglantine, what are you doing here? _Soren thought as he looked at his sister

"For a while you will guard this turnfeather of the Pure Ones." Kludd said as he flew back to the tree

"Don't worry Soren, we have a plan to save you." Eglantine said

"Eglantine, you should fly away it's to dangerous to be here with our older brother." Soren said

"Soren, you must understand that the other Guardians are here hiding at the branches of the trees." Soren scanned around the forest but couldn't see the others hiding

"Where are they?" Soren asked

"Shhhh, keep it down or they'll hear us." Eglantine said

"Two intruders at the north!" one of the soldiers shouted to alert Kludd and Nyra

"Begin interception of the intruders!" Kludd ordered ten soldiers to intercept the two unknown intruders

"My dear, I'll go with with the soldiers on the interception." Nyra spreads her wings in preparation of flight

"Be back okay?" Kludd said as Nyra smiled at him and flew of with their soldiers

"See, everything is according to plan." Eglantine said

"What do we have here?" Eglantine turned around and saw her brother with battle claws that are ready to strike

"Kludd, please!" Eglantine cried out

"Sorry little sister, but your like him a turnfeather and time to end your life!" Kludd charged at his little sister but was stoped by an owl

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

As Eglantine was caught, Kludd charges at her and tries to strike her with his sharp and deadly talons, but was stopped by a certain owl.

"Akkti, how dare you stop me!" Kludd looked at the Short-eared owl that knocked him over

"It's Kitka! You murderous fiend!" Kitka stared at the downed tyto alba

"Nyra was right. You are going to be a traitor one day. Now time for you to die!" Kludd raised his talons and tries to strike Kitka, but he was intercepted by one of the Guardians and broke Soren free from his cage

"Skipper!" Kitka shouted with amazement

"Thanks, Skipper." Soren said as Rico and Kowalski landed beside him

"Soren, grab your helmet and battle claws in this sack. Hurry!" Rico said, Soren quickly opened the sack where his helmet and battle claws are.

"Thanks Rico." Soren said as he fitted his helmet and battle claws

"Kitka, go to safety quick!" Skipper shouted, Kitka nodded

"Skipper, I need your help me in freeing my parents." Soren said

"Let's go!" Soren and Skipper flew towards the other part of the forest to help his parents free

As the battle rages on, the sparks coming from the clashes from the battle claws sets a fire at one part of the forest Kingdom of Ambala. Soren saw the fire spreading quickly. The two owls flew towards Soren's parents and save them.

"Eglantine, what are you doing here?" Soren looked at his struggling sister

"I'm already having a hard time cutting this ropes." Eglantine said

"Here, let me try it." Skipper quickly cut the rope with one swipe of his battle claws

"Thank you child." Noctus thank Skipper, Soren also cut the rope at the other cage freeing his mother

"Thank you son." Marella said

"Eglantine, I want you to take mum and da back to the Great Tree okay?" Soren looked worridly at his family

"Okay Soren. But what about Kludd?" Eglantine asked

"Don't worry, Eglantine. I'll help your brother with that." Skipper said as Soren's family flew away and heads toward the sea of Hoolemere

"Let's go Skipper!" Skipper nodded as they flew towards the tree where Kludd was

The two owls landed inside the hollow but they saw no one inside. As the fire burns at the forest they quickly exited the burning tree.

As they exited the hollow two owls knocked them to the ground. As Skipper opened his eyes he saw Nyra holding down Soren as Kludd readies to finish the life of his brother.

"I should have killed you back then. And now is the time to end your life under this flames of Hagsmire!" Kludd raised his Talons while Nyra holds him

"If you really don't care about your family then be done with it." Soren closed his eyes

"Soren!" Skipper quickly tackled Kludd with a burning branch

"Nyra, kill him!" Nyra quickly rushed towards Skipper with her battle claws at the ready

"Time for you to die you foolish owl." as the two battles on, Soren and Kludd fights above the flames of the forest

"Time to die little brother!" Kludd attacked Soren with a sharp swift of his battle claws, but Soren manages to avoid his devastating blow

"Kludd, how could you do this?" Soren tries to reason with his brother

"Because the Pure Ones and Nyra knew that the sooty was getting older and older they need a new youthful leader." kludd used his talons to strike Soren at the face, but he avoided the attack

"What about our family?" Soren shouted

"I don't have a family, but me and Nyra are planning to have our own family!" Kludd once more tries to strike Soren at his face, but again he dodged the attack

"The fire is spreading rapidly like the fires of Hagsmire." Nyra said

"You are one sick twisted female!" Skipper shouted

"I'll show you twisted, by twisting your neck with my bare talons!" Nyra grabed Skipper by the neck, but she was knocked away by Ktka

"What in the name of Glaux are you still doing here? I told you to go to safety!" Skipper raised his voice at the short-eared owl

"Sorry, but I can't let you die like this." Kitka said

"And why not?" Skipper felt deep inside him that somehow she's going to say something important

"Cause, you won't see Marlene again!" Kitka shouted as she saw Nyra charged at her, but she quickly evaded her talons

"Marlene loves me?" Skipper tries not to smile

"Yes Skipper she loves you." Kitka tries not to look sad in front of her friend "But the truth is"

"What?" Skipper asked

"Die!" Nyra quickly grabbed Skipper at the throat

"Skipper!" Kowalski, Rico, and Private shouted

_No _Kitka thought

"Looks like your friend is going to die." Kludd smiled at the sight where Skipper is being pinned down by his mate Nyra

As the owls look at the sight of Skipper being pinned down, the Pure Ones spots the incoming reinforcements coming from the western part of the forest. Boron and Barran made it just in time to even the odds once more.

"Guardians we must uphold our oath!" King Boron cried out "To battle!"

"To battle!" all of the Guardians shouted aloud and faced the Pure Ones

As the battle still rages on, Skipper was still pinned down at the ground by Nyra. And Kludd still fighting his brother.

"I told you, I will twist your neck by using my bare talons!" Skipper tried to struggle, but there was no hope for escape "Any last words?"

"Yeah, look up." Nyra quickly turned around to see a talon about to hit her face and knocked to the ground "Thanks Rico."

"No prob sir." Rico said

"Kowalski, status report?" Skipper looked at his second in command

"We have the upper wing now, Skipper."

"Foolish little owls you three are!" Nyra stood up from the ground and spreads her wing and fly

"Correction!" Private flew by their side "That's four of us!"

"Don't forget our allies the Guardians." Skipper said

"Kludd, we need to move now or there will be no more Pure Ones." Nyra called out

"Our fight isn't finish yet, Soren. The Pure Ones will return!" Kludd said "Pure Ones fall back to the secondary stronghold!"

"So, did we win?" Skipper wondered

"For now we won." Ezylryb said

The Guardians won this battle. For now. The Pure Ones are still flying around the owl kingdoms ploting for tyto purity and supremacy. Soren still couldn't believe that his own brother was still alive and commanding the Pure Ones army after the passing of the old sooty originally known as the real Metalbeak. The Guardians won that battle that night, as they flew above the sea of Hoolemere they wonder what kind of victory party they have.

"So this battle is won for now, but will still continue at the future?" Private asked

"Perhaps, but only time can tell when they're going to strike." Soren said, Ezylryb started thinking of poem

_A battle was won_

_but a war has begun_

_the four owls fought with us_

_are now fully strong with their_

_own mind than was_

_The demon owl from Soren's past _

_has resurfaced to avenge his army_

_Towards the night_

_we won the fight _

_with all our might_

_We wait for what will happen_

_as the war was about begin_

_reinforcements at the future_

_from the six owl kingdoms and the dyre_

_now we for what it will be _

_new allies and old_

_are going to be _

As the owls arrived at the Great Tree, they were greeted by dozens of owls cheering for a successful mission. Kitka was forgiven by the Parliament quickly. Now the Great Ga'Hoole Tree was helping Skipper and his team find the portal back to New York City. Kitka was still a bit disturbed about helping the Pure Ones. But now the Guardians owes the four used to be penguins and falcon in helping search the missing portal. Months had past and it was once more the Harvest Festival of the Great Tree.

"It's been years since we saw the Statue of Liberty." Private said

"Any luck, Kowalski?" Skipper asked

"The other chaws said no luck on finding any strange anomalies." Kowalski said

"It's already two years and seven months, and still we don't have any way back home." Rico goes at the corner and looks at the battle claws that he made

"The penguin forms of our past are done. But our legacy of joining the Guardians of Ga'Hoole." Skipper said

"What's going to happen now?" Private asked

"Maybe we should join the festivities outside." everybody stared at Rico "They're enjoying outside so why can't we?"

"Maybe your right. Come on men." the four owls flew out of their hollow and joined the festival

As time passes the four owls was thinking if they should lose hope or keep on searching for the portal. Most of the owls of the Great Tree are at the Great Hall and some owls are starting to dance the Glauc-glauc dance. Other owls like Ezylryb, Boron, Bubo and other elderly owls are drinking the milkberry wine.

"Hey!" Soren called out at the four drinking milberry wine owls "Enough with drinking and join the dance."

"Yeah, sure." Skipper said

"Come on, Kowalski. I know you want to dance with me." Gylfie smiled and stared at Kowalski

"Okay, lets go." Kowalski said. Kowalski and Gylfie flew outside to dance

"Private, are you going to ask Eglantine to dance?" Soren looked at Private as he think of something to say

"Okay, Soren." Soren called out Eglantine who was drinking the milkberry tea with her friends

"What is it, Soren?" Eglantine asked

"Private here has something to ask." Soren steped aside a little

"Eglantine, would you want to dance the Glauc-glauc with me?" Private nervously smiled as he waits for an answer

"Sure, Private." Eglantine said as the two of them flew outside

"Soren, do you want to dance?" Outilissa suddenly appeared and asked Soren

"Uhm, Okay." the two owls flew outside to join the other owls

"I'm going to drink some more for a while." Rico said

"Hey, Skipper, want to dance." Skipper raised his head to see Kitka

"Why?" Skipper asked

"Your the only one here except for Ezylryb and the other to get drunk." Kitka said

"Okay, why not." Skipper smiled and flew together with Kitka

As the owls danced outside the hollows of the Great Tree, all of them had fun. After a while of dancing they saw the Aurora Glaucora the southern and northern lights.

"Odd" Ezylryb whispered "Boron, excuse me for a while."

"Sure, Ezylryb." Boron said as he looked at the old whiskered screech flew to his hollow

"I knew something was a bit odd about the Aurora Glaucora tonight." Ezyryb told one of the owls to call Kowalski, and send him into Ezylryb's hollow "Boy, fly with me."

"Where are we going, Ezylryb?" Kowalski asked

"We'll need to get closer at the lights of the Aurora Glaucora." Ezylryb and Kowalski flew outside to take a look at lights

"This can't be!" Kowalski looked shocked with excitement "Inside the swirling odd lights it's the portal back home!"

"I knew something was odd about it." Ezylryb said "So, when are you boys planning on leaving?"

"Maybe tomorrow night we'll be ready, or a couple more days." Kowalski said

"You boys should hurry." Kowalski nodded as the owls flew back to the Great Tree

Back at the Great Tree Skipper and Kitka was already exhausted from the dancing. The two tired owls went back inside to have a drink and rest for a while.

"Kitka, I just remembered something." Skipper said

"What is it?" Kitka looked at Skipper as he drink his milkberry wine

"Before I was tackled by Nyra you were about to say something." Skipper said

"Yeah, I remember. It's that I still have feelings for you." Kitka said

"You do know that the two of us can still be friends right?" Skipper looked at Kitka

"Yeah maybe your right." Kitka smiled at Skipper

"To friendship." Kitka and Skipper bump their cups together and drank together

After several hours of drinking the two owls got drunk from all the milkberry wine. Skipper tries to regain his senses and help Kitka back to her hollow. The two owls tumbled at the nest and everything went blank. Meanwhile Ezylryb called out the five owls, but only three arrived. Kowalski, Rico, and Private saw Soren and his band at the right side of Ezylryb.

"Lads, our friends here figured out how to get back to their own dimension." Ezylryb looked at the three owls "Where's your captain?"

"There's a possibility that he got drunk and catch some snooze for a while." Kowalski said

"And where's Kitka?" Soren asked

"I heard some owls talking about something about two owls getting drunk and one of them helped the other one back to the hollow." Private said

"That must be them. Well, Kowalski, you should brief your leader tomorrow night." Kowalski nodded at Ezylryb

"Every chance we had at the past to find a way back home, we end up as failures." Kowalski continued "But earlier me and Ezylryb found that the Aurora Glaucora has some weird swirling lights at one part."

"So your saying that the portal back to your home was just hidden at the lights of the Aurora Glaucora?" Gylfie asked

"Precisely" Kowalski said

"When are going to leave, Kowalski?" Private looked at Kowalski

"Why, Private?" Kowalski asked

"It's because that she fell in love with Eglantine." Soren said as he comforted Private "I'll help you explain this to her okay?" Private nodded at Soren

"Well lads, all of you should rest up." Ezylryb watched as Twilight, Rico, Digger, and Private yawned "I'll go back to my hollow. Goodlight to seven of you young owls."

"Goodlight, Ezylryb." all of them said as the old whiskered screech flew away

* * *

**_The four used to be penguins finally found the portal back to their home. But before they go how can Private explain this to Eglantine? Catch the final chapters of the four penguin soldiers and falcon that their search has ended._**

_**Next chapter coming soon... **_


	11. Chapter 11

The Harvesting festival wasn't over yet. As Skipper woke up he saw himself with Kitka at the hollow alone. With a shock at his face he tries to fly and forget waking up at her hollow. Skipper soon found Soren's band and his own team eating tweentime at the Great Hall.

"How was your sleep, Skipper?" Kowalski greeted as Skipper landed

"Great night." Skipper nervously smiled at his friends

"What's wrong sir?" Private asked

"You will find out after you grow up." Private sighed and nodded at his commanding officer

"Kowalski, status report?" Skipper looked at his second in command

"Our journey has ended sir." Kowalski smiled as he said that

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked

"The portal is found sir. We can go back home now." Rico said "I'm sure, that I'm going to miss talking like this."

"Ezylryb will explain every part of the plan." Kowalski said

"But Private needs to explain this to Eglantine." Soren added

"Where's Kitka anyway?" Gylfie asked

"She's still in her hollow taking a nap." Skipper was still shaking from his memory of being with Kitka in her hollow "So, where is portal?"

"At the Aurora Glaucora." Gylfie said

As time pass the eight owls went to Ezylryb's hollow to disccus the plan. While at the Parliament Private keeps thinking about Eglantine, he couldn't take his mind of the owl that stole his kind heart.

"Private? Private? Private!" Skipper called out the young owl

"Huh, what?" Private almost shouted in shock

"Were you even listening?" Kowalski asked

"Yeah, sure of course. I need to get some fresh air." Private went outside of the Parliament the get some fresh air, but suddenly Eglantine landed besides him

"What are you guys doing inside?" Eglantine asked as she smiled

"You know, discussing some strategies." Private said nervously

"What kind of strategies?" Eglantine asked

"You know same old strategies from preventing the Pure Ones attacks." Private churred nervously. _What was I thinking? Maybe I should already tell her later._ Private thought. "Well, uhm, see you later, Eglantine."

Eglantine was now a bit worried about Private's recent behavior. Soren wants to talk to Private about what's going to Eglantine's reaction? They should work fast cause the Aurora Glaucora will disappear soon. Skipper went back to Kitka's hollow and take's a look at her.

"What happened last night, Skipper?" Kitka asked

"I have no idea." Skipper said

"I'm feeling something weird inside me." Kitka looked at Skipper

"Maybe you need to yarp a pellet." Skipper churred a little

"Maybe your right." Kitka said as she went outside and yarped a pellet

"Feeling good?" Kitka nodded "Tomorrow night we are leaving Ga'Hoole and back to New York City."

"Really?" Kitka asked with excitement

"Yeah, Kowalski already found the portal back home." Skipper said

"But, why tomorrow?"

"Private still needs to talk to Eglantine about their relationship." Skipper thinks about what his going to do after they get back home

"Did they already talk?"

"No, not yet. Soren's going to help him explain everything to Eglantine." Skipper looked at Kitka as she stumbles at her nest "Are you sure your all right?"

"I think I should go to the medical hollow for a check up." Kitka flew to the medical hollow to be greeted by a nurse

Meanwhile at one of the hollows at the Great Tree Private and Soren are talking on how to explain everything to Eglantine. Private was a bit nervous at the same time scared.

"Okay, let's practice this one more time and later at the Great Hall tell her what's going to happen to you." Soren said

"Alright." Private clears his throat "Eglantine I need to tell you something. I need to go back to my own dimension. I'm sorry, but the four of us has a credo. That's never swim or fly alone. I really hope you understand Eglantine." Private sighed as he closed his eyes and remember the things him and Eglantine had done. "I don't know if I can still do this, Soren."

"You two aren't the only ones that's gotta be sad." Soren said

"What do you mean?" Private suddenly asked

"Cause I'm Eglantines's big brother. And it hurts me if I see her heartbroken." Soren said with a concerned tone

"Tonight after I finish dancing with her, I'll tell her the truth about my past." Private said, a tear was shed from his blue eyes

"Just don't be to harsh on her okay?" Soren said, Private nodded as he continues to practice

As the time pass Private was both scared and nervous. As the festival started most of the owls went outside and danced the Glauc-glauc again. Private asked Eglantine to dance with him, so the two owls went outside and dance till they can't dance no more. As the two owls rested at a perch they began to talk about everything that has happend.

"So, have you got tapped for a chaw?" Private asked nervously

"No, not yet. Remember there's a festival. There's no chaw practice, so I have to wait until the festival is over." Eglantine looked at the nervous owl "Say, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Eglantine, I have something to say to you." Private said. _This is it! I should end this quickly. _Private thought

"Me too." Eglantine said

"You go first, Eglantine." Private said

"Okay, It's really been a while, but I think kinda love you." Eglantine smiled at Private "Now your turn."

_Good Glaux! What should I say? _Private thought

"Private are you okay?" Eglantine looks at the nervous Private "It's okay if you don't like m-"

"No, I also love you, Eglantine. It's just," Private hesitated "I realy love you too."

"I don't want to leave you." Eglantine hugged Private with her wings

"Me either." Private whispered to himself

Soren saw the whole scene by hiding a bit far behind the two owls. Soren felt happy for his sister and at the same time felt like he wants to talk to Private and get back to the original plan. But deep in his heart and gizzard he shouldn't interupt the two young owls.

Meanwhile Gylfie went to the library and saw Kitka reading a book. The two of them aren't that close friends, but this time they will be friends.

"What are you reading, Kitka?" Gylfie asked

"A book about how to take care of your hatchlings." Kitka showed the book cover to Gylfie

"Why are you reading that?" Gylfie asked

"It's because the medical matron said that I'm gonna lay an egg soon." Kitka said

"So, who's the father?" Gylfie looked at Kitka wondring who the father is "Is it Twilight?"

"No way that I'll be his mate!" Kitka was shocked on what Gylfie said

"Calm down, Kitka. Is it Digger?"

"Ewww, gross! No way in Hagsmire I'll be his mate." Gylfie was having fun on the sight she's seeing

"Is it Soren?" _Please Glaux not Soren please._ Gylfie thought as she try not to be angry

"Well, he is kinda charming in his own way, but no."

_Thank Glaux. _Gylfie thought as she smiled in relief "Is it Rico?"

"No, his a killing maniac. Why would I go out with him?"

"Is it Kowalski?"

"His to smart for me."

"It's Skipper right?" Gylfie raised a brow at Kitka

"Yeah maybe." Kitka hesitated "Good Glaux! His the father!"

"This is going to be a big problem." Gylfie said while panicking

"Wait a minute. You know his in love with someone else?" Kitka asked, Gylfie nodded "This is going to be a big problem for their relationship."

"What are you going to do when the egg arrives?" Gylfie asked

"I wouldn't dare of throwing this egg at the floor! But I'll think of a plan to keep the egg safe."

"When are you going to tell Skipper?"

"When the time is right."

As Private went back to his teams hollow he saw Soren inside. Soren felt sad and happy at the same time. He went over to Private and told him the he saw the scene at the branch earlier.

"I really love your sister, Soren. I just can't see her like that. Crying painfully." as Private closed his eyes, a tear has shed from his eye

"Don't worry, Private. Trust me she'll understand everything." Soren tried to comfort Private

"I'm a bit scared, Soren." Private looked outside to see the great night

"You can do this. Eglantine is the only one who can believe you." Soren said

"I'll give another go later." Private was still lost and in his mind is the only owl he ever loved

As the two owls talk once more, Gylfie and Kitka are talking about her upcoming egg. Kitka was still scared on how can she explain that to Skipper. Meanwhile Kowalski and Ezylryb are at the hollow to once more look at the aurora.

"Has the young'un talk to Eglantine?" Ezylryb asked

"Soren already said that it didn't go exactly as planned." Kowalski looks up one more time to look at the aurora

"What happened?"

"Private told Eglantine that he likes her instead of saying the truth." Kowalski said

"It really depends on his heart and gizzard on his real feelings towards her." Ezylryb then picked up a quilt and plucked a down he then dipped the feather at the ink and began to write

_Two owls that likes each other_

_are near at end of their love_ _and it seems like their final hour_

It's sad for the big brother to see tears at his little sister

Private liked his sister, but he needs to tell the truth before their departure

_The festival is nearly at the end so as the portal back from where it all began_

_Tomorrow night is their last flight and may Glaux be them with all their might._

_-Lize Of Kiel_

"You are one great poet, Ezylryb." Kowalski was amazed

"Here lad," Ezylryb handed the quilt to Kowalski "may this poem be a remembrance for the young owl."

"Thanks, Ezylryb." Ezylryb smiled at the owl for accepting the humble gift

"Before you owls prepare yourselves," Ezylryb flew to a shelf and picked up seven books "may this also be a parting gift."

"Do you even need this?" Kowalski asked

"I made copies of the books so you lads can share the knowledge you have learned at Ga'Hoole." Ezylryb went to his desk and puts tea at his cup "How could I forget. Do want some tea young'un?"

"Sure, Ezylryb." Kowalski walked towards the desk and drank together with Ezylryb "And thank you for everything that you thought us. And also for the books."

"It was merely doing what's right." Ezylryb said

As the time pass, the two owls shared stories about their worlds. Rico and Bubo talked about the metals that were used to defend those who needs aid and protection. Private and Eglantine were flying around the Great Tree. As the owls rested they talked to one another. Private was ready. There was no turning back now.

"Eglantine, I need to tell you something really important." Private started to shiver in fear

"What is it?" Eglantine said, Private breath deeply

"Eglantine, I came from another world. And in that world I'm not an owl. It's really painful for me to leave you. And I need to go with my team. And we're leaving soon. I really love you, Eglantine." Eglantine widened her eyes in disbelief

"Why, Private? Why? I'm not that stupid!" Eglantine raised her voiced

"But I'm telling you the truth."Private tries to calm Eglantine down

"No! I already know the truth! Your going out with another owl." Eglantine started to cry

"No, please believe me." Private started to tear up his sapphire blue eyes

"Just leave me!" Private tried to walk towards her, but she folded up her talons and punched Private at the face "Don't come to me, don't go near me, and don't talk of those nonsense! I hate you Private. Good-bye forever!"

"Eglantine, wait!" Private didn't try to catch up with Eglantine, instead he cried at the top of the branch.

As Private went inside the Great Hall, he ordered a milkberry wine to take the problems of his mind. The matron tried to stop him, but he forced the matron to give him the drink. Skipper saw the young Private drinking milkberry wine at a table. As Skipper inspected the table it looks like his been drinking for a while now. Just as Private was going to take a drink he was stopped by Skipper.

"That's enough, Private." Skipper held Private's talons so he could stop drinking

"Leave me be, Skipper!" Private shouted at his leader

"Private, it's not like you to be drinking like this." Skipper said

"It's none of your business,sir!" Private said

"Private, please stop drinking. I too have been drinking, but I've been drinking for celebrations. But your not used to this stuff yet" Skipper took the cup off of Privates talons

"It's just that-" Private hesitated for a while "she punched me, and said that she hates me."

"Come on, Private. Maybe that means she's not the one." Skipper trid to help Private back to their hollow fo rest

"Maybe your right. Sorry, sir about earlier." Private apologized as they walked towards the hollow

"Nah, that's okay. That thing there is one of the side effects of getting drunk." Skipper placed Private in his nest to rest "Goodlight, Private. And remember we're going home tomorrow."

"Goodlight, Skipper. And thanks for helping me stop drinking." Private shut his eyes and went to sleep

"We're finally going home. I'll see you later Marlene." Skipper said, he shut his eyes and went to sleep for the day

* * *

**_Three more chapters before I end this story._**

_**Next Chapter: Light towards home**_

_**To Be Continued,,,,**_


	12. Chapter 12

At that same night Soren saw Eglantine crying in their hollow. Soren knew that this would happen. That she couldn't understand on what's happening to Private.

"What's wrong, Eglantine?" Soren asked his little sister

"I broke up with Private." Eglantine continued crying

"You should say good-bye to him tomorrow night, Eglantine." Soren said

"Seeing him makes me want to cry more." Eglantine said

"Stop crying, Eg." Soren wiped off the tears at Eglantine's eyes

"Soren, I thought that he was the one for me. I can feel in my gizzard that his flivling with another female owl."

"Eglantine, his going to leave this world soon."

"How did you know that they didn't come from this world?"

"I already know that a long time ago." Soren placed a wing at Eglantine "The truth is if I were you I should apologize to Private tomorrow."

"I need to think about it." Eglantine then closed her eyes

"Remember tomorrow is the last time we're going to see those five owls." Soren looked at her sister as she sleeps silently "Goodlight , Eglantine"

The two owls have now slept as the sunny day rose from distance. Skipper suddenly woke up from his sleep. Skipper quietly went out their hollow to once again see the sun and think about Marlene.

"Don't worry Marlene I'm coming home." Skipper smiled as he looked at the beauty of the sunrise

"Are all right, Skipper?" Soren suddenly perched beside him

"I'm alright." Skipper said "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I don't even know if Eglantine would say good-bye to Private." Soren also looked at the sunrise

"Do you still remember the plan?" Soren asked

"Of course I remember the plan." Skipper answered

"Does Private remember the plan?"

"I think so." Skipper said "It's a shame that things didn't go as planed for Private and Eglantine."

"When I went to our hollow I saw Eglantine crying. What did Private do earlier?" Soren asked

"He drank some milkberry wine."

"Isn't he to young to drink that?" Skipper nodded, Mrs. P suddenly slithered towards the two owls

"Can't sleep dearies?" Mrs. P asked, the two owls nodded "Would you boys like some warm milkberry tea?"

"That would be great, Mrs. P." Soren said

"I'll come later if the tea is ready." Mrs. P slithered away to make the tea

"How's the two young owls that you trained two years ago?" Skipper asked

"I've been receiving messages from Elrab that they've been attacked most of the time."

"Hireclaws of the Pure Ones?"

"Only kraals. But they still can fight after every attacks and defend the owls of Silverveil." Soren and Skipper saw Mrs. P slithering towards them with the tea cups placed on her tail

"I'll put the cups inside so the two of you won't have difficulties balancing yourselves while drinking." Mrs. P said "Come inside young'uns."

As the two owls went inside the hollow they talked some more about Soren's former students. Meanwhile at a cavern the Pure Ones have made it their own secondary base.

"My lord what is our next move?" Nyra asked

"I heard from one of our slipggizles that there are Guardians at Silverveil. And they're mostly being attacked by some kraals." Kludd said

"Are you saying we should destroy the Guardians major outpost's and plan a massive attack at the Great Tree?" Kludd smiled at his new mate

"And we'll start the attack at Silverveil." Kludd and Nyra saw a Sooty owl approaching them

"My lord the Guardians are planning to fly later night!"

"They always fly at night so what's the importance of your information?" Kludd raised his voice at the Sooty owl

"I heard that they are conducting some kind experiment and only a small group of owls will leave the Great Tree."

"Leave them to conduct their experiments." Kludd said

"Will do my lord." the Sooty owl flew away from his two leaders

"Nyra prepare the elite team later," Kludd paused for a while "so we can begin the attack at the kingdom of Silverveil."

"Yes my lord." Nyra replied

The Pure Ones planed until the moon rose from the distance. Skipper and his team are now saying their final good-byes to the owls at the Great Tree. Among the crowd Private never saw Eglantine.

"Before you owls go you should take this with you." Bubo gave a sack at the five owls

"This are our battle claws and helmet!" Skipper was surprised "But the four of us thought that we should leave this here."

"You owls have earned this weapons and armor." Queen Barran said

"The four of you are official Guardians of the Great Tree and may this weapons and armor be your trophies at your world." King Boron said

"And may those weapons and armor symbolize your bravery of fighting with the Pure Ones. And we also made some battle claws for your friend." Queen Barran added

"Thank you for everything that you have done to us this past two years." the four owls said as they bowed down at the two snowy monarchs

"And thank you for forgiving me." Kitka bowed down in front the two monarchs

"I almost forgot to give this to you." Bubo gave another sack to Rico. Within the sack was the tools used by blacksmiths

"Aren't this your tools?" Rico asked

"Those are my spare tools. So I decided to give those to you." Bubo said

"Thank you for giving this tools for me, Bubo." Rico said

"I guess she really gave up on me." Private said

"I'm sorry, Private, but it was her decision." Soren said

"It's okay it's really all my fault that this happened." Private said

"Don't blame everything on yourself Private." Soren said

"Come on young'uns it's time to fly." Ezylryb announced

"It looks like the that the time has come for you youngs owls." King Boron said

"May Glaux be with you on your journey." Queen Barran said

As the five owls say their final words at the Great Tree Eglantine flew to the crowd and saw the owls being escorted by the band together with Bubo, Strix Struma and Ezylryb.

"Primrose, are they leaving already?" Eglantine asked her best friend

"You already missed them." Primrose said

"Where did they fly off?" Eglantine quickly asked

"They flew to the south. What are you planning?" Primrose asked as she saw Eglantine flap her wings

"I need to catch up with them." Eglantine flew away to catch up with the escorting owls

As time passes the Digger saw Eglantine flying towards them. The Aurora Glaucora finally lit the sky with it's many flapped her wings faster to catch up with the owls.

"Soren," Digger called out "Eglantine's approaching us."

"Eglantine?" Private turned his head around to see Eglantine

"What are doing here young'un?" Ezylryb asked

"I'm hear to see Private one last time, Ezylryb." as Private heard those words he began to smile that he saw Eglantine "Private, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I really thought that you were flivling with another owl, but now I really feel in my gizzard that you are telling the truth. And I love you."

"I love you to, Eglantine." Private flew beside Eglantine and they continue the flight

As they flew near the portal within the Aurora Glaucora the Pure Ones suddenly attacked the Guardians. Nyra was commanding the elite team of the Pure Ones. The Guardians battled the small group of Pure Ones.

"Eglantine, stay beside me!" Private said

"Soren, at your port!" Gylfie cried out when she saw Nyra going to strike Soren

"Kowalski, I need options fast!" Skipper quickly evaded the dreadful battle claws of the Pure Ones soldier

"Skipper, I suggest you do a aerial roundhouse!" Kowalski used his battle claws to block the incoming attack "Rico, use your hammer that you got from Bubo!"

"Eglantine, stay with me. Don't worry I'll protect you." Private said

"Pure Ones kill them all!" Nyra ordered her elite squad

"Skipper, take your team to the portal don't worry about us boy we can defeat this owls." Ezylryb said

"No, Ezylryb, we will fight by your side as soldiers at our world and Guardians of Ga'Hoole in this world. The five of us will fight with you." Skipper readies his battle claws for battle

"Good decision boy." Ezylryb said "Protect the portal at all cost!"

The Guardians positioned themselves in front of portal. The squad of Nyra was now being dropped rapidly by the Guardians. The owls of Ga'Hoole were covered in blood that came from their enemy's.

"Skipper, are your friends still alright?" Soren asked

"Don't worry I've trained them to resist pain." Skipper said

"Gylfie, how many more?" Soren asked

"Their's still twelve of them." Gylfie said

"General, the High Tyto ordered us to retreat." one the soldiers said

"You owls are lucky this time, but the tides will turn soon!" Nyra and her elite forces has now retreated

"What does she mean about 'the tides will turn soon'?" Private asked Ezylryb

"They're planning something for sure." Ezylryb said "Now go young'uns before some more threat comes to delay your departure."

"But what about the warning?" Skipper asked

"Don't worry about that. Now go all of you." Ezylryb said

"Are you guys sure that you can handle everything now?" Kowalski asked

"Don't worry about everything. Besides we've defeated the Pure Ones a couple of times now." Bubo said

"We promise that someday we will return to Ga'Hoole." Skipper said

"Well, it looks like that this is good-bye, Eglantine." Private said

"You promise that you won't be in love with another owl okay?" Eglantine churred softly

"Of course, Eglantine." Private said as they say theire final farewell to each other

"Be quick now young'uns before something worst will delay your journey." Ezylryb said

"We will miss everything in this wonderful land of Ga'Hoole." Private said

"I will miss the mysteries of science in this world." Kowalski said

"It was a pleasure being your apprentice, Bubo." Rico said

"It was a pleasure working with you, Soren." Skipper nodded at Soren as he said those words

"You to, Skipper." Soren said

"Good-bye, Kowalski, remember your navigation training." Gylfie said

"Bye, Gylfie." Kowalski said

"Farewell my friends." Twilight said

"If guys had a bad day you could always tell my jokes." Digger churred a bit

"Hurry now lads." Ezylryb said

"Well, this good-bye then." Private said

"Have a safe trip, Private." Eglantine said

"Good-bye, Eglantine, love you." Private said

"Good-bye, Private, love you too." Eglantine shed a tear from her eyes and also Private

"Good-bye lads and remember every knowledge that you learned at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree." the three owls said

As the owls gave their final farewell they flew inside the portal that was hiding inside the lights of the Aurora Glaucora. As they went in there was a huge flash coming from the entrance of the portal, then suddenly the portal disappeared.

"We need to report the warning to the monarchs quickly." Ezylryb said, the owls of Ga'Hoole flew back to the Great Tree to tell the warning that Nyra given them 'the tides will turn soon'

* * *

_**Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I'm very sorry.**_

_**There will be 2 epilogues one for the POM and one for the LOTG.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

The seven owls made it back to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Without stopping to rest they flew straight towards the Parliament.

"Ezylryb, what happened to the escort mission?" Queen Barran saw the bloodied owls "You were attacked?"

"Yes my Queen" Ezylryb responded "By the Pure Ones."

"They even warned us." Gylfie said

"What is the warning that they gave you?" King Boron asked

"Nyra said 'the tides will turn soon'." Soren said

"King Boron," Stix Truma stepped forward "may I suggest that we must send a messenger to the outposts."

"The outposts must be warned if the Pure Ones are planning on attacking them." Ezylryb said

"We will send a messenger later." King Boron said

"For now all of should get cleaned and rest." Queen Baran added

The meeting at the Parliament was finished. Soren and the band rested at their hollows. As the owls ate their breaklight meal Soren was thinking of his two apprentices two years ago.

"Soren, they have trained as Guardians just like us." Gylfie felt Soren's feeling

"I know, Gylfie. I'm just worried about the two the owls that I helped when they were still owlets." Soren said "Maybe I should head back to the hollow."

"See you later, Soren." Gylfie said

As the owls of the Great Tree rested, the Pure Ones gathered at the south of Silverveil. The other Guardians at Silverveil was now sleeping while the others stand guard.

"Captain, you should take a rest for a while." a Spotted owl said to the Horned owl

"Don't worry I still have enough energy to stay awake." the young Horned owl said "Make sure that the others are well rested"

"Yes sir." the Spotted owl said

"I hope those kraals are back at the northern kingdoms." the young Horned owl muttered, the young horned owl soon heard a screech that came from a dying owl

"Incoming Pure Ones from the south!" one of the owls shouted

The young Horned owl flew fast as he can towards his unit. Soon he found some of the owls in his unit slaughtered by the Pure Ones, their wings cut off,their chest opened up, a pierce that came from a battle claw at the head.

"Captain Elrab, your weapons and armor." a Great grey threw Elrab a sack, within the sack are a set of battle claws and armor

"Guardians," Elrab called out "we must hold the line!"

The Guardians did everything they could to save the owls of Silverveil. The Pure Ones won that day. Most of the Guardians were slaughtered by the Pure Ones. The messenger owl that was sent to Silverveil was shocked at deaths of many.

"There's one one of the messengers that the monarchs sent out." Outilissa said

"We can't just go inside the Parliament you know." Gylfie said

"To the roots then?" Digger asked

"Call Soren and Twilight and tell them to go to the roots." Gylfie said, Digger rushed towards the library to call Soren

"What's with the whispering all about?" Eglantine asked

"It's nothing." Soren replied "The truth is, that it's a good thing that you chased us just say good-bye to Private."

"Well, I can't stay mad at Private forever." Eglantine churred a bit "It's a bit sad for me to see them leave this world."

"Don't worry, Eglantine, they also said that they will come back someday." Soren said "I should go now and don't follow me okay?"

"Alright, Soren." Soren then flew out of the library leaving Eglantine to read "I'll see you again someday Private."

Soren, Digger, and Twilight now went to the secret place where they sometimes eavesdrop on the Parliament's meetings.

"King Boron, our men at Silverveil has been slaughtered!" the messenger owl said

"How? And by who?" King Boron asked

"I don't know sir." the messenger owl said

"It's not like kraals to slaughter other owls." Queen Barran said

"It must be the Pure Ones." King Boron said "They're the only ones who could put up a show like that."

"That can't be!" Soren muttered

"Tell Soren's band to come here." Queen Barran said, the five owls started to panic and left the roots and rushed back at their hollow

The five owls went back to their hollows. A matron came in the hollow to call the band. The band including Outilissa now went inside the Parliament.

"Our small unit of Guardians was slaughtered yesterday by the Pure Ones." Queen Barran said

"For now it is unknown if there are any survivors of the attack." King Borron added

"What must we do, King Boron?" Soren asked the two monarchs

"All of you will conduct a search and rescue operation at Silverveil." King Boron said

"How many owls were posted at Silverveil?" Gylfie asked

"Only fifth-teen owls were posted. Including Elrab." King Boron said

"But the squad captain was killed a year ago and made Elrab the captain of the squad." Queen Barran added

"That was a great opportunity for him to accept." Outilissa said "To think a young captain leading a squad of Guardians."

"It is said that he is a great leader." King Boron said

"Later you owls will leave at firstlight and conduct your mission." King Boron said

"If you spot a Pure One soldier bring him back here so we would know their plan." Queen Barran said

The meeting at the Parliament was now dismissed. And now Soren's band will now face the danger of the upcoming siege of the Great Tree. As the old story closes, the story begins for this brave band of owls. The Pure Ones will now call in hireclaws from the northern kingdoms to strengthen their forces. It is still unknown if there are any survivors at Silverveil. Time will tell.

* * *

**_This is the ending for the LOTG side of the story._**

**_Separated Friendship will be the continuation of this ending_**

**_ Coming soon the ending for the POM_**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a stormy night at the Central park zoo of New York. A huge flash lit the sky that almost woke the other zoo animals. Skipper and his team including Kitka are now back at their home world.

"Kowalski, status report." Skipper said

"It looks like our owl forms are still in effect." Kowalski said

"When will this forms end, Kowalski?" Rico asked

"I still don't know." Kowalski replied "For now we should rest at the HQ."

The five owls descended to the penguin habitat.

The owls now landed at the stone cold surface of the penguin HQ. They quickly went inside and checked every equipment. The HQ's backup generator has overloaded from the storm's lightning.

"Kowalski, can you fix the generator?" Skipper asked

"And if you asked me if I can make a dematerializer then yes I can fix it." Skipper rolled his eyes "Don't worry ,sir, I can get this running about two hours."

"Here's the plan me and Rico will go on aerial recon, while Private and Kitka help Kowalski fix the generator." Skipper said

The two owls now flew to the stormy sky of the Central park zoo. Rico spotted the lemurs still awake and a saddened look at their faces. Rico thought of a plan to let them sleep peacefully every night.

"Skipper," Rico called "Why don't we threaten the lemurs so in the future we could catch some winks."

"That may be a good idea, Rico." Skipper said

The two owls landed in the bush near the three lemurs. Rico told the rest of the plan in scaring the lemurs. First they have to listen on what the lemurs are saying and wait for the right moment to unleash their plan.

"What is being the point of shaking our booties if there is no music playing." Julien said

"Julien! Your time has come." Rico shouted from behind the bush

"Maurice, go and check who is speaking to the king." Julien ordered, as Maurice checked the bushes two owls surprised them

"PREDATOR!" Julien shouted

"The sky spirits sent us." Rico said

"Why have they sent you messengers of the sky spirits?" Julien asked

"To claim your soul and bring it to Hagsmire." Skipper darkened his voice so he can't be recognize by the lemurs

"Is that a place where the great kings go?" Julien asked

"It's the place where worst kings go!" Rico said

"It is a place where you will suffer for the stupid things that you have done and that is the sky spirits final decision!" Skipper added "But there is a way to stay in this world."

"King Julien himself is to selfish to do this." Rico said

"Please be telling me messengers of the sky spirits." Julien begged

"For starters if your going to shake your bootie you should lower the volume so your neighbors could sleep well." Rico said

"Do not go near the penguins if they are conducting any operations." Skipper added "Or until they need your assistance."

"Don't order your servants to much." Rico said

"Is that all?" Maurice asked

"We will come back if there are more." Rico said, the two owls flew away from the lemur habitat

"Thank you sky spirits." Julien yelled at the sky

"For some reason that owl with the mohawk looks familiar." Maurice said

"Yeah, he is looking very familiar." Julien said

The two owls quietly churred as they fly above the zoo. After an hour Skipper realized that Rico was already sleepy. Skipper ordered Rico to go back to the HQ. At first Rico declined, but Skipper said they have practice tomorrow morning and he did flew back to the HQ leaving him flying alone. Skipper actually tricked Rico so he could rest for a while. Skipper percherd at the top of the zoo entrance soaking wet. Skipper used his eyes to scan the whole zoo as he spots the otter habitat. Skipper flew to the habitat to see Marlene.

"Should I?" Skipper whispered to himself, he silently walked inside the habitat and suddenly Marlene faced the entrance of her habitat, but she was still asleep. Skipper changes his mind then walks out of the habitat. As Skipper walked out a huge thunder blinds him and suddenly he slipped towards the pool "Anyone help!"

"What the?" Marlene woke up and suddenly spots an owl drowning in her pool "Don't worry I'm here."

"Help!" Skipper screamed, Marlene quickly dove in the pool to save the owl

"Don't worry your gonna be fine once I pulled you in the cave." Marlene carefully dragged Skipper to safety in her cave "Are you alright, sir?"

"Marlene? Is that you?" Skipper said dazingly

"How did you know my name?" Marlene asked

"Marlene, it's me. It's Skipper." Skipper said

"How should I know if you really are Skipper?"

"You mostly do imaginary concerts every night." Skipper paused for a moment "You also like cotton candy and you're sometimes addicted to popcorn and your cute and naive in your very own way."

"Only a couple of animals knows my secret and my likings with popcorn and cotton candy and only one penguin calls me cute and naive." Marlene gasped that the owl was her penguin friend Skipper "It really is you! But how did you turn into an owl?"

"It's a long classified story." Marlene stared at Skipper "For you half of our classified documents can be revealed including the story, if you answer one question."

"And that is?" Marlene raised an eye

"Do you like me? I mean really like me?" Skipper asked

"Really like? You mean to ask if I really love you?" Skipper nodded "Of course I love you. That's one of my classified secrets."

"I love you to, Marlene" Skipper hugged Marlene with his huge wings

"The truth is even your an owl you still look cute and cudley." Marlene giggled

"So, do you want to hear the story?" Skipper asked

"Let's take this armor off first." Marlene helped Skipper take off his helmet and battle claws. After that Skipper told every detail of their adventure to the wonderful world of Ga'Hoole "I can't believe that there is such world. The world where there are peace, war, hope and brutality."

"Marlene, can I sleep with you tonight?" Skipper asked

"Of course you can, Skipper."

The two animals now slept together under one roof. Meanwhile at the penguin HQ Kowalski and the others are starting to worry about Skipper. Private and Kitka volunteered to search Skipper. The two owls searched every habitat except for the lemurs and Marlene's. Private thought for a while the reason why would Skipper visit the lemurs? So Private told Kitka that they should search the otter habitat.

"There he is." Private saw his leader's wing wrapped around Marlene and her shoulder was wrapped around Skipper's feathery neck "Reminds me of Eglantine and me."

"Private," Kitka whispered "can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Private said

"I going to lay an egg soon." Kitka said

"It's natural for birds to lay eggs." Private paused "So what's the secret there?"

"Skipper's the father of the egg, Private." Kitka said

"When did this happen?" Private asked

"Back at the Ga'Hoole tree. When we got drunk and went in the hollow and went a little overboard." Kitka said

"When are you planning to tell this to Skipper?" Private asked

"If the time is right, Private." Kitka said "I don't want to disturb their relationship."

"I promise that I'll keep my beak shut about that secret. We should go back to the HQ and rest. Let's leave the two of them alone for a while." the two owls flew away from the otter habitat and reported their finding at the penguin HQ and rested

As the sun rose next morning the penguins were surprised to see their penguin forms again, Kitka was also surprised to see her falcon form again. At the otter habitat Skipper woke up and saw his flipper wrapped around Marlene.

"Morning, Skipper." Marlene placed a paw at his penguin face

"Morning, beautiful." Skipper also placed a flipper at Marlene's face

"What's your plan for today?" Marlene asked

"Spend the whole sweet day with you my otterplum." Skipper said

"What about let's visit your HQ and check on the guys." Marlene said, the two animals now walked inside the HQ and Skipper was carrying his helmet and battle claws. Marlene was a bit surprised to see Kitka inside

"Marlene." Marlene and Kitka hugged " How are you?"

"Just fine." Marlene said "What about you?"

"I'm fine too." Kitka said "Maybe I should head back to my nest. It's a very long time since I saw my nest."

"So, mostly everything is back to normal." Kowalski said

"Not much." Skipper placed his flippers at Marlene's waist and kissed her

"Your a good kisser, Skipper." Marlene said

"I know." they kissed again and forgot that there was a young penguin watching them "Oh, sorry, Private."

"It's okay, sir." Private said

"Now everything is back to the way it was." Skipper said

"Well, have fun with your relationship you two." the penguins and Marlene bid their farewell to their friend Kitka. Kitka now flew towards the city to her nest

"The truth is, sir, you guys remind me of Eglantine and me." Private said

"I'm sure she's thinking of you right now." Marlene said

"I declassified that story to her and to her only." Skipper said "What about let's talk about our first date, otterplum?"

"We'll start our date tonight, Skippypie." Marlene said

This chapter if the story is now close. Mostly every night Skipper and Marlene are always out on a date. One night Skipper finally poped the question and Marlene happily accepted his request. And Private always think about Eglantine everyday. And the same goes for Eglantine.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading Welcome To Ga'Hoole**_

_**I want to thank the reviewer especially Mutated-ducks-rule, Ryuk, and many more**_

_**The continuation of the LOTG side of the story is: Separated Friendship.**_

_**Separated Friendship is a story of the two owls mentioned in this story Elrab and Shayla**_

_**The continuation of the POM side is: Our old and new lives .**_

_**Summary: Weeks had pass since the penguins had been transported to the mysterious owl kingdom of Ga'Hoole. Kitka left New York city but also left a parting gift for Skipper and Marlene. But the questions are: What is it?, Will it change their lives forever?, Will these be a blessing to both of them? **_

_**Once again I thank you all for reading this story.**_

_**PS: If some of you will try to make a LOTG fanfic, try reading the 17 books of Guardians Of Ga'Hoole. The books will help you know their way of life, ceremonies, customs, language, and etc.**_

**_This story is one of my most successive stories ever._**

**_If you guys want me to do a sneak peak of the two stories just tell me._**


End file.
